


coaching

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [27]
Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Car Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shotacon, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Tiffany is babysitting Kyanna's son while Kyanna goes on a trip, but has no idea that Kyu has decided to help Philip become a "sex champ" through her coaching. This sets Philip onto a path to become a sex champ, as more and more women are added to his conquests.
Relationships: Jessie May/Philip Delrio, Jessie Maye/Tiffany Maye, Kyanna Delrio/Philip Delrio, Kyu Sugardust/Philip Delrio, Tiffany Maye/Philip Delrio, Tiffany Maye/Philip Delrio/Jessie Maye
Series: Commissions [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an AU, with Philip's age being bumped up so that he's a typical shota.

“Thanks again for this!” Kyanna says, “This trip was so last minute, they gave me no time to prepare!”

“It’s okay, no trouble at all, honestly!” Tiffany replies, waving her hand dismissively. “Philip is always a delight, I don’t mind watching him at all. Honestly, I’ve been going kind of crazy on break, watching him will be a welcome distraction.”

“Glad to hear it! Well, I’ve got to head out, or I’m going to miss my flight!” Kyanna says, turning to say goodbye to her son, then to TIffany. The young mother won a trip recently, but with how sudden it was, she couldn’t secure any of her usual sitters. Tiffany has watched Philip often, however, and it was only natural that Kyanna turned to her. It’s not a very long trip, only a couple days, and Tiffany agreed to let him stay with her the whole time.

“You better have a great time!” Tiffany wags her finger jokingly, and with that, Kyanna is gone, rushing to make her flight. “We’ll have fun here, won’t we, buddy?”

“Yeah!” the boy agrees. Philip loves staying with Tiffany, the student’s motherly instincts being about as intense as his own mother’s. Kyanna would likely rely on Tiffany far more often if it weren’t for Tiffany’s busy schedule and her reluctance to accept any form of payment for her services.

Tiffany has already been planning all sorts of fun things to do with Philip, eager to keep him entertained and happy while his mother is gone on her trip. There’s plenty of fun stuff to do around town, and her list is long enough to last for the three day trip without a problem. First things first, she needs to show him to the extra room he’ll be staying in.

“Alright, let me show you your room so you can get settled in!” Tiffany says, leading the boy along. Philip follows after her, already fairly familiar with her place. The extra room is small, but cozy. Tiffany uses it as a sort of guest room most of the time, and the bed there is already made up and ready for him. “Here we go! I’m gonna go get changed, I figured we’d start out strong and hit the beach!”

Tiffany heads to her own room, and leaves the boy alone. Or, rather, alone as far as she knows.

“Hey there, little buddy!” a voice suddenly cuts through the silence. Philip looks around, frantic and confused, until his eyes settle on a girl with pink hair. She’s wearing weird clothes, not like any he’s seen before, but she’s very pretty. “Hm, you’re a bit young, but… never too early to start training, huh?”

“W-what?” the boy asks, confused.

“Nothing, nothing, I’m just talking to myself,” Kyu shakes her head, laughing a bit. “Look, I’m Kyu Sugardust, and these are going to be the best couple days of your life. I’m taking you under my wing!”

“Your wing?” Philip asks, looking at her wings as if that would help.

“Oh, just a figure of speech. I’m a love fairy, and I’m going to start young with you, alright?” Kyu explains, “You’re way younger than my usual proteges, but that’s fine, you’ll be a sex champ by the time I’m done with you.”

“A… sex champ?” the boy asks, confused.

“Hell yeah! Just wait, Tiffany is gonna come back in here rocking a  _ bikini _ , little buddy. She’s such a knockout, you’re really lucky,” Kyu explains, and he’s doing his best to keep up with all of this. “Look, I can tell you’re  _ trying _ to keep up here, and I appreciate that a lot. So, when she comes in here, you’re probably going to start feeling funny. I’ll coach you through what to do, Tiffany won’t even know I’m here. Alright?”

“O-okay!” Philip agrees, “Is this some sort of game?”

“Oh yeah, it’s the best game there is. And it’ll be so much fun for you, and for Tiffany too, so just trust me!” Kyu promises, and the boy nods along. If she says it’ll be fun, she must be right. She’s an adult, and must live here with Tiffany, so why would he not trust her? “Alright, so just act like you can’t hear me. Like I said, Tiffany is going to have no idea I’m here, so we don’t want her getting confused.”

“Alright, you ready to hit the beach?” Tiffany asks, coming back in in her swimsuit. It’s a two piece that leaves very little to the imagination, showing off her cheerleader’s body. 

“Damn, see what I mean?” Kyu comments, and true to her word, Tiffany doesn’t react at all. “That’s what we in the business call ‘a snack,’ don’t you want some of that?”

Philip is confused, but he looks Tiffany up and down. It’s not like it’s the first time he’s seen her, but there’s something about how much of her skin is bare. He focuses on her legs, her shapely thighs standing out to him, before his focus shifts to her breasts, barely covered by the bikini.

“Philip, you alright?” Tiffany asks, kneeling down. She’s so close to him now, and Philip is starting to feel funny, just like Kyu told him he would. There’s a pressure building between his legs, a desire stirring within him.

“Damn, now’s your chance. Tiffany has so much mommy energy for someone so young, it’s insane. If you tell her you’re not feeling well, she’s definitely going to hold you. That’ll give you the chance you need!” Kyu coaches Philip, giving him advice. “Don’t worry, I know you feel weird, but I promise this is going to make it all better.”

“I feel weird,” Philip says, and that’s not even a lie. Tiffany leans in, wrapping him in her arms, and the feeling of her breasts squishing against his face only makes his growing arousal that much worse.

“Oh no, you poor thing! We don’t have to go to the beach, then, we can just rest here,” Tiffany says, hugging him so tightly.

“Alright, you’ve got her in close, if you reach behind her, act like you’re going in for a hug, but you can just untie her bikini. It’s really easy,  _ trust _ me,” Kyu tells Philip, and he does as he’s told. His small hands struggle with the knot, but Tiffany is so concerned she hardly notices. With her top untied, the fabric falls loose once she stands back up. Her breasts are exposed, and Philip is gawking.

“Ah, wh-!” Tiffany exclaims, quickly covering herself. “I’m sorry, Philip, that was an accident!”

“Wow, full frontal so early on!” Kyu exclaims. “Good job, little buddy, wasn’t that great? She seems self conscious, tell her that made you feel a bit better.”

“Uhm… that… made me feel a bit better,” Philip says, doing as he’s told. Tiffany gasps, confused.

“It… did?” Tiffany’s eyes drop down, finally noticing the way Philip’s cock strains against his pants. “Oh.  _ Oh.” _

She takes a moment to process what is happening. He feels funny, seeing her in her bikini, and her top falling only made him feel better. Philip is a bit young for a sexual awakening, but it seems like he’s having one now because of her. Tiffany isn’t sure what she should do. Philip is so young, but if he’s this turned on there’s really nothing for it. He’s not going to get better without some help.

“Hey. Philip,” Tiffany starts, blushing. “Do you… want me to help you feel better?”

“Hell yeah, we are in this for sure! Good job little guy, you are a natural, keep playing the innocent sick boy, and you’re about to have a great time,” Kyu tells him, so Philip keeps it up.

“I want to feel better,” he says, and Tiffany sits him up on the bed.

“Alright, I can help you,” TIffany says, unzipping his shorts. She pulls his cock out, struggling to believe she’s really doing this. He’s so hard, and she knows it’s all her fault, so there’s nothing for it but to help him out. Slowly, she begins pumping her hand up and down his length.

“Ah!” Philip gasps, shocked by how amazing the contact feels. He’s so sensitive, loving every second of Tiffany’s gentle touch, how soft her hands are. He’s never been touched like this, never felt anything like this, but he knows he’ll never get enough.

“Is that good?” Tiffany asks, and he nods. “Good boy.”

“Wow, praising you and everything. This girl is a natural mommy type, like I said,” Kyu comments, “Knew she couldn’t resist taking care of a poor boy who didn’t feel good. Now, just let her take the lead. It’s gonna take some  _ lessons _ before you’re ready for that, kid.”

“It’s really good,” Philip answers, but he has no idea how much better things are going to get. Encouraged, Tiffany leans in, pressing her lips to the tip of his cock. She parts her lips, taking him inside, moaning softly against his cock. He whimpers in answer, already finding it so hard to hang on under her efforts. She’s a natural, bobbing her head up and down his length with practised ease, rolling her tongue over his tip when she pulls back, only to lower herself once more, as soon as he gets used to the sensation. 

Philip puts his hands on Tiffany’s head, grabbing at her wonderfully long, soft, hair, using it to guide her, to push her down onto him. He’s clueless, but being in control feels good. She could overpower him easily, of course, but she doesn’t. Instead, Tiffany goes along with his movements, moving the way he wants her to. He’s gasping in no time, hardly able to hold on, and with a sharp cry, he comes. Holding Tiffany down on his cock, his seed spills down her throat, and nothing has ever felt better for the boy. 

Once he’s finally spent, his grip relaxes, and Tiffany pulls back, wiping at her mouth with her arm. She smiles at him, patting him on the head, and he collapses back onto the bed, panting. 

“Tired you right out, huh?” Tiffany says, and Philip nods. “Well, I’m glad you’re feeling better!”

“Damn, kid, is that all you’ve got?” Kyu asks, shaking her head. Philip stirs, sitting back up, roused by the fairy’s words. “Come on, this is the chance of a  _ lifetime _ , you’ve got a college babe eager to take care of you. Don’t waste it! You should be trying to fuck her every chance you get!”

“Er, I’m already… feeling weird again,” Philip says, sitting up and staring at Tiffany. She had just started to leave, eager to clean up, and staring at her ass as she turns back to him is certainly stirring him up all over again.

“This is serious, huh?” Tiffany jokes, but internally she’s kind of worried. It’s not like this is the first time she’s watched Philip, and he’s never been like this before. What is going on with him right now? She knows she shouldn’t encourage this any more than she already has, but if she’s supposed to be taking care of him… isn’t this a need? Sure, maybe he  _ shouldn’t _ be this horny, but if he is, what’s it going to hurt?

“You’ve got her eating out of the palm of your hand, so go for more! Stroke that dick a bit, bring her back over!” Kyu orders the boy, and he does as he’s told. It seems frantic, desperate, and Tiffany does rush back over.

“It’s okay, don’t worry,” Tiffany assures him. “I think I know just the thing!”

She had fixed her top after sucking him off, but with a quick pull, it’s falling off of her again. This time, she lets it go, tossing it onto the floor. She kneels down in front of Philip again, but this time, she leans forward. She reaches up, placing a hand on each side of her breasts, pushing them together gently as she lowers them onto Philip’s waiting cock. 

“Lucky duck, she’s going for a titjob? You’re about to be in heaven!” Kyu cheers, and Philip’s blush deepens. This fairy has been right so far, always telling him just what he needs to do to keep things going, and Tiffany  _ does _ seem to be enjoying herself. 

Sure enough, she’s right about this as well. As his cock is squeezed between Tiffany’s soft breasts. Philip whimpers. It’s so warm, so soft, with her breasts enveloping him in a delightful embrace. Of course, it only gets better when she starts working herself up and down, rubbing his cock with her breasts.

“You’re such a good boy, Philip, let me give you a treat,” Tiffany says, and Philip whimpers in response. The sensation is far too much for the boy, as Tiffany works her way up and down his shaft, a completely different feeling from her mouth but equally delightful nonetheless. The boy lets out the cutest whimpers and moans, hardly able to handle this treatment from Tiffany. In spite of herself, she starts to really focus on how cute he is, how much he’s enjoying this, and she feels a familiar heat begin to spread through her.

“Oh, wow, looks like Miss Tiffany is falling victim to your charm after all,” Kyu notices, and comments. “The service angle was nice and all, but you’re really in for some fun now, kid.”

Once again, Kyu is absolutely correct. Tiffany is spurred on by her growing arousal, and redoubles her efforts. She wants to see more of Philip’s cute reactions, and this treatment soon proves too much for the boy. His whimpering picks up, faster and faster, until he cries out. He comes, his seed shooting between her breasts, some even managing to land on her face.

“That’s my good boy, mommy’s good boy!” Tiffany says, and immediately she gasps. “Wh… why did I say that…?”

“M-mommy? But she’s on her trip…” Philip says, getting confused.

“Damn. I knew she was the motherly type, but this is extreme. Don’t worry, Philip. Just listen to your coach, okay,” Kyu says, “I know it’s confusing, but Tiffany knows she’s not  _ really _ your mom, she’s just playing a game. Humor her, and this is all going to get even better!”

“WIll you be my mommy until she gets back?” Philip asks, and Tiffany gasps, surprised he would ask such a thing. Surprised, and enjoying it far more than she should.

“Of course, I’ll be your mommy and take  _ such _ good care of my little boy!” Tiffany says, beaming. “I love you, Philip, such a perfect boy.”

“Wow, okay, I definitely didn’t see this coming. I know kinks can show up at the craziest times, but who knew Tiffany had it in her,” Kyu muses, while Tiffany scoops Philip up in her arms. She hugs him tightly, all while working his clothes loose. “I mean, this is kind of like easy mode considering, but every sex champ has to start somewhere. This is that rare scenario where you just so happen to hit the nail  _ right _ on the head, and you can really drive a girl wild.”

Philip barely registers what Kyu is saying, as he drifts off to sleep. Tiffany’s embrace is so comforting, and he’s so tired after all that’s happened today, it’s no wonder he conks right out. Once he’s out, Tiffany tucks him into bed, humming to herself as she goes off to shower. Kyu is sure her shower will be eventful, but she’s had enough of this for now. She’s going to come back whenever Philip wakes back up, and make sure these two have even more fun tomorrow.

Tiffany may be lacking her invisible audience, but that doesn’t change the way she touches herself, pleasuring herself to the thought of her adorable baby boy, letting his new mommy take such good care of him. All of her previous plans are forgotten, and all she can think of now is what depravity she’s going to work on the boy when he wakes up. Pleasuring him was fun, of course, but she wants more. She wants to fuck him, wants him to come inside of her, and she’s going to make it happen. 

If Kyu had any idea how easy the rest of this little whim was going to be, she’d probably laugh.

~X~

Philip is out for the rest of the night, and even into the early morning. Two climaxes, so late in the day? It was an intense experience for such a young boy, and it’s understandable that it would wipe him out. When he wakes, he finds he is not alone in bed. Tiffany has cuddled up behind him, her arm draped over him protectively. As he squirms a bit, getting comfortable, her eyes open slowly.

“Good morning,” Tiffany says, yawning. “Did my baby boy sleep well?”

“Uh-huh!” Philip answers, nodding.

“She really snuck into bed with you and everything? Wow, this girl has it  _ bad _ ,” Kyu speaks, not bothering to greet the boy. By now, he’s gotten used to her voice, and it hardly even startles him.

“I have so much fun planned for you today,” Tiffany says, “Though it’s not the same plans I had yesterday. No, I didn’t know how much you needed your mommy until last night, so we’re just going to have fun together here!”

“Alright,” Philip agrees, nodding. It’s not like he had gotten much built up for their plans, since Tiffany hadn’t had much of a chance to tell him about them.

“Do you want to go play in the backyard?” TIffany asks, and Philip nods eagerly.

“Wow, outside? I had no idea Tiffany was so kinky, this is really eye opening,” Kyu comments, laughing. “If she makes a move out there, that’s practically in public! This is such perfect training for you, kid, you’re going to go far.”

Tiffany helps Philip get dressed, and changes out of her pajamas as well. She went for an incredibly short skirt and a tight tank top, which Philip is immediately entranced by. His eyes drift over her body, and he already feels himself growing hard.

“Oh, you like this, huh? Mommy picked it out just for you, you know,” TIffany says, winking. She leads him outside, behind her house and into her backyard. It’s fenced in, luckily, something which Kyu notices quickly.

“Okay, not quite as risky as I thought, but  _ still _ this girl is bold,” Kyu says, whistling as she looks around the yard. “By the way, did you notice what I did? You’re at a good angle, so I’m sure you can tell, but she didn’t even bother putting on panties.”

It’s true, and Philip can easily tell from his angle. Though, he’s pretty sure Tiffany has gone out of her way to show that off a couple times already. Kyu seems endlessly entertained, seeing how far his babysitter has fallen so quickly.

“What are we going to play?” Philip asks, noticing there aren’t any toys in the backyard.

“Don’t worry about that, we’re going to play more like we did last night. You know, with mommy helping out her good boy,” Tiffany says, and Philip starts to feel warm, tingly. His face is flushed, and his cock is straining even harder, eager to escape its cloth prison.

“Sounds fun,” he says, looking away. Tiffany giggles, laying down a blanket she brought outside with them. 

“It will be, this will be even better than last night. Promise!” Tiffany exclaims, leading Philip onto the blanket she laid out for him. “I’m going to make my little boy a man!”

“A man?” Philip asks, confused.

“Trust me, you want this,” Kyu says, encouraging him. :”She’s about to put out for you, bro.”

“Of course!” Tiffany answers, having no way of knowing Kyu is educating Philip as she speaks. “Just, trust your mommy, okay?”

Philip nods, relaxing back onto the blanket. Tiffany sits down beside him, reaching over to unzip his pants. She reaches in, pulling his cock out. Philip is already so hard, eager for what’s to come even with his lack of knowledge. So far, Kyu’s advice has been great and what Tiffany has done with him has been even better. He’s going to continue trusting in them, so he relaxes beneath Tiffany’s touch. 

“Such a good boy, already hard for mommy,” Tiffany says, slowly jerking her hand along his length. He’s already hard enough, so she continues on, straddling him. With her skirt so short, and her lack of panties, it’s easy to line her cunt up with Philip’s cock. She sinks down onto him with practised ease, though this is the first time she’s done it with such a young boy. She stares down at him, smiling at her little boy as she sinks onto his cock.

“Ah… mommy,” he whimpers, crying out for her.

“Does that feel good?” Tiffany asks, and Philip nods. “Do you want more?”

“Damn, of course he does! Go on little buddy, take this all the way!” Kyu comments, “That’s my sex champ in the works!”

“Please, mommy,” Philip asks, and Tiffany begins to bounce on him. She works her way up, and down, bouncing on his cock eagerly. She starts out steady, even, almost gentle. She knows this is Philip’s first time, that he’s still so young and new to all of this. The only experience he has is what little they did last night, but she only manages to keep herself under control for a few moments.

She’s grown so excited by the thought of fucking her baby boy, even if it’s all pretend, and she can’t hold back for long. The mere taste she received last night was nothing, and she needs him so badly. In no time at all, her steady rhythm has collapsed, dissolving into a frantic pace, fucking Philip as hard and as fast as she can manage.

“That’s mommy’s good boy, such a good perfect boy,” she croons, praising him even as she rides him desperately. He can hardly keep up with all these new feelings, with how wet her pussy is, with how much she clings to him as she bounces up and down on his cock. It’s too much for the boy, and he is soon crying out in pleasure. “Oh, almost there already?”

“I think so, I feel just like last night,” Philip manages, between whimpers and moans. 

“Good, I want you to come inside of me,” Tiffany says, though Philip doesn’t really understand that. He’s not the one in control right now anyway, but she doesn’t seem to care. “I want you to knock me up, to get your mommy pregnant! Please, be a good boy and breed your mommy!”

Kyu seems completely speechless, watching in awe as Tiffany sinks lower and lower, fucking the boy more and more urgently. The love fairy is at a complete loss, having no clue that her efforts to mold Philip into a sex champ would reveal such intense desires in the seemingly kind and loving cheerleader. Of course, she’s only more excited because of it. 

“Mommy, I’ll do whatever you want!” Philip answers, just as far gone as Tiffany at this point. 

“That’s my good boy, mommy loves you so much,” Tiffany gushes, picking up her pace. By now, Philip is at his absolute limit, and only manages a couple more thrusts before he’s crying out.

“Mommy!” his voice cracks, ringing out as he calls for Tiffany, finally pushed past what he can handle. He comes, his seed spilling into Tiffany, and she still doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow. Even with his come filling her, she keeps fucking him, The warmth that spreads into her is incredible, how could she ever stop? 

She continues fucking him until she’s finally pushed past her own limit, crying out for him as she comes. Panting, looking down at the boy she was supposed to be babysitting, Tiffany feels ecstatic. 

“You did such a good job, especially for your first time,” Tiffany tells Philip, pulling off of him. She lays down on the blanket beside him, pulling him into her arms. “Mommy’s little boy is the best, and we can have so much more fun before Kyanna comes back for you.”

“Thanks, mommy,” Philip answers, cuddling up against her. It’s only a matter of time before he’s ready to go again, and Tiffany can’t wait.

“Well, looks like my work here is done,” Kyu says, finally growing bored of this. At least, for now. “Good luck, kid, you’ve taken your first steps on a journey to be a sex champ!”

And with that, Philip is alone with Tiffany. He doesn’t mind, Kyu’s advice got him here, and he’s happy he listened to the weird fairy.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’ll be a few more days, at least,” Kyanna says, her voice apologetic. “I’m really sorry, they cancelled my first flight and that’s the next one they could get me on!”

“Oh, please, don’t sweat it girl, it’s fine!” Tiffany assures her. “Me and Philip have been having a great time, so no need to worry. I can keep watching the little guy!”

Secretly, Tiffany is rejoicing. She’s hardly stopped fucking the boy she’s supposed to be babysitting, quickly finding herself growing addicted to him. Hearing that Kyanna will be staying a few days longer is fantastic news, translating to some extra time with the boy.

“If you’re sure. I’m really sorry, I know you’re busy and all. Thanks again!” Kyanna says.

“Of course, you go and have some more fun while you’re stuck, okay?” Tiffany responds, and the two of them say their goodbyes. With the call ended, Tiffany looks down, watching Philip as he sleeps. He’s still tired from their last round, Tiffany wearing him out by riding him. He’s turned out to be quite the little stud, and Tiffany is so excited to have a few more days and nights with him. She’s so excited, in fact, that she forgets what she had planned after he was supposed to be back home. She’s been so caught up in fucking him, in trying to make the most of what time she had left, that she forget the plans she made with her mother completely. It isn’t until there’s a knock at her door that it all comes flooding back.

She’s suddenly frantic, trying to tidy up her room as she gets cleaned up, and dressed. By the time she opens the door, her mother is already irritated. It’s not as if Tiffany isn’t used to that, as her relationship with her mother is strained at best. Lately they’ve been trying to put the past behind them and get a bit closer, but this is likely putting things off on a bad foot.

“Now, now, Tiffany. Sleeping in? If I could drag myself out of bed, the least you could do is open the door for me,” Jessie says, pushing her way into the apartment. “It’s not like I’m going to get on you for a bit of a mess, that would be hypocritical.”

“Sorry, I’m babysitting right now. It slipped my mind, I just found out I’m going to have him for a few more days, so I’m a bit stressed,” Tiffany lies. She’s not stressed at all, in fact, quite the opposite. She’s excited, but she thinks this might be a good excuse to get her mom off her back.

“Awh, too much for you, huh? Well, if you weren’t expecting to have him for a few days more, my schedule is pretty empty. I could help you out,” Jessie says, and Tiffany is quick to wave her off. She’s not going to miss out on more time with Philip, no way.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Kyanna is counting on me!” Tiffany says, and it is at this moment that Philip wakes up stumbling into the room, still a bit sleepy. He freezes up on seeing Jessie, shocked by the woman he doesn’t know.

“Mo- I mean, Tiffany?” He asks, barely catching himself in front of the stranger. Luckily, Jessie will think he’s just confused, and not used to being babysat by Tiffany. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, good morning, Philip! This is just my mom, she was coming by today. Your mother called, by the way, she’s going to be stuck for a few more days, and you’re going to get to stay here with me for a while longer!” Tiffany announces, and Philip’s face lights up. He’s been having so much fun, he’s excited to hear this news.

“Oh, my, what a cute boy,” Jessie says, looking him up and down. Her eyes settle on the bulge of his pants, a shocking development for a boy so young. “You’re not going to introduce me properly?”

“Ugh, okay, this is my mother, Jessie. And mom, this is Philip. He’s Kyanna’s son, and she wanted me to watch him for a few days while she was on a trip,” Tiffany explains.

“Wow, would you look at that,” a familiar voice rings out, though Philip is the only one who can hear her. He glances to the side, not surprised to see Kyu once more. “That is a grade A MILF right there. Damn, she’s got such a body. You’ve been having lots of fun with Tiffany, but that’s a whole different animal.”

“You know, Tiffany. If he’s too much trouble, or you weren’t expecting this, I really don’t mind watching him for a day or two. I know you might not think I’m up to it, but I raised you, didn’t I?” Jessie offers, and Tiffany rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, don’t remind me,” she answers, and Jessie chuckles. Kyu is looking between them, then back to Philip.

“It looks like you’ve got quite an opening here. You can say something about wanting to stay with Tiffany, if you want more of that same-old same-old girl next door pussy,” Kyu says, waving her hand dismissively. “Or, you can go for the MILF. You’re never going to be a real sex champ if you just go for the same things, though. You’ve gotta get out there, get some experience!”

As Kyu coaches him, guiding the young boy once more, Philip loses track of the conversation between Tiffany and Jessie. When he tunes back in, however, it’s obvious where it’s gone.

“So, why not let him decide? He can have fun at my place the same as he does here, and then you can get a bit of a break,” Jessie offers.

“Come on, he doesn’t know you though!” TIffany counters. “He’s my little buddy, we’ve been having fun, haven’t we Philip?”

“Awh, don’t get so defensive, Tiffany. It’s not cute, after all. He’s going to pick who he wants, so just let him,” Jessie says, laughing. 

“Uhm…” Philip says, caught up, but still a bit confused.

“Come on, kid, new experiences with the sexy MILF, or stay here with Tiffany. It’s up to you, but personally, I’d go for the MILF,” Kyu says, and Philip nods. 

“I’ll go with Jessie,” he says, and Tiffany’s jaw drops.

“W-what?” she stammers. Her plans for the next couple days, her joy at having Philip for a bit longer, all fade so quickly. “Really?”

“Don’t be a sore loser, Tiffany,” Jessie says, leaning in close to Philip. “You want to have some fun with an older woman, huh?”

Philip blushes, embarrassed to have her so close. With how she’s leaned in, her breasts are practically spilling out of her top, and he can see far more than he expected to. She’s bigger than Tiffany, and wears clothes that are far more revealing, and Philip feels his cock twitch at the sight of her. 

“Yeah,” he answers, and Jessie claps her hands together, getting back up.

“Well, that settles it. Let me know when your little friend is on her way back, and I’ll bring Philip back by, okay? Enjoy your break!” Jessie says, gloating even if she’s trying to seem polite.

“Alright, fine,” Tiffany says, admitting defeat. Jessie leads Philip out by the hand, eager to get him alone. With what he’s packing, she’s sure to have a fun night. Besides, she can read her daughter like an open book, and given how defensive she was, it’s likely Tiffany has already broken the boy in. This’ll be a good night, for sure. 

~X~

The drive back to Jessie’s place is an eventful one. Kyu materializes in the back seat, as Philip rides in the front. As they drive, Jessie keeps cooing over the boy, so excited that he chose her in the end. She knows it will burn her daughter up, losing a direct contest like that to her mother, and in a way, it’s flattering. Jessie has experience and skill over her daughter, but sometimes that’s not enough. It’s exciting to see a young boy recognize that in her, however.

“Look, Philip, this woman knows what she’s doing. I mean, it’s not like Tiffany was some loser virgin or anything, but this is a whole different animal. She’s already so into you, scoping out your bulge  _ hard _ , you probably don’t even need my help,” Kyu explains, and Philip listens along, eager for her advice. “Still, I’ll be around just to see what happens. You’re in for a real treat, and I kind of want to see how this plays out.”

“Philip, are you comfortable?” Jessie asks, snapping him out of listening to Kyu.

“Mhm, thanks for letting me come with you,” Philip says, so polite, and so cute. 

“Oh, that’s no trouble at all. Thanks for choosing me, it’s great to see someone with some taste in town,” Jessie jokes, laughing to herself. She knows Philip won’t get that, that he won’t truly understand her plight, but it’s funny either way. “But you were pretty hard back there. I’m guessing you’ve been having some fun with my daughter?”

“Uhm…” Philip freezes up, glancing out the window. Should he tell her about that? Or will Jessie be upset?

“Little dude, it’s fine. She invited you to her place just for this, you can tell her what’s been going on and it’s not going to drive her off, okay?” Kyu assures him, so he begins to speak.

“Yeah, Tiffany showed me some things,” Philip answers, and Tiffany laughs.

“Didn’t think she had it in her,” she kids, her laughter continuing. “She’s not usually the ‘take charge’ type, especially with men. I wouldn’t think she’d go for seducing a boy like you, especially not when you’re her friend’s kid.” 

“We had a lot of fun, though,” Philip says, and Jessie smirks.

“Well, you’ll be excited to see how much fun  _ we’ll _ be having, then,” Jessie says, and Philip feels himself growing excited. He’s hard, even thinking about what she might mean. It doesn’t help that Kyu chimes in from the back, building up the anticipation even higher.

“Wow, she’s really coming on to you. I guess she likes your package, I don’t’ really know how much of my help you’ll need with this, but why not go ahead and show her how hard you are?”

At Kyu’s prompting, he reaches down, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. Jessie glances over, doing her best to keep an eye on him while keeping her eyes on the road. From the look in her eye, Philip can tell she likes what she sees, and is excited he’s already making a move like this.

“Wow, you’re a little stud, aren’t you?” Jessie asks, taking one hand off the steering wheel. She’s keeping the wheel steady with the other hand, but she reaches over, taking his cock in hand. “Is this what you wanted?”

Philip nods, gasping out as she touches him. In spite of his time with Tiffany, he’s still sensitive, and finds it hard to keep quiet as Jessie begins stroking his cock. She’s got a wealth of experience, and puts it to good use. One second, she’ll be pumping away, but she’lll stop suddenly, shifting to gently stroke the tip of his cock. Whenever Philip gets used to one motion, she’s switched to another, cycling through them and keeping him on edge second after second.

“I really should pull over,” Jessie says, “This is getting me all excited, your big, hard cock in my hand. I’m not going to be able to wait until we get home.”

“Damn, she’s really into this,” Kyu chimes in, but Philip is far too gone to acknowledge her. If Tiffany’s hand was good, Jessie’s is sheer heaven. She’s driving him mad with nothing but her hand, and Philip can’t imagine how good everything else will feel with Jessie. He’s really made a good choice, he’ll have to thank Kyu when they’re alone together once more. She’s certainly right, if he wants to be a sex champ, he’s going to have to experience all sorts of different women, and the different ways they can make him feel.

Jessie keeps driving, even as she’s jacking him off, though her eyes are peeled for a place to pull off. She soon settles on a local park, with parking near the bathrooms. If she parks there, and brings Philip into the bathroom with her, she’ll just look like a mother taking care of her son. Deciding on this approach, she parks, finally releasing the boy’s cock.

“Wha-” he says, but Jessie puts her finger to his lips.

“It’s okay, I know you were getting close, but this is going to be so much better. Just trust me, okay?” Jessie says, and Philip nods. He tucks his cock back into his shorts, and Jessie gets out of the car, going around to his side to help him out. She knows his erection is far too obvious, and if anyone looks closely, they’ll surely notice how turned on he is. So, instead of letting him walk, she picks him up, out of the car, and carries him into the bathroom. She holds him tightly, pressing him in against her breasts, letting him feel just how well endowed she is even as she carries him. She’s noticed the way he’s been staring, how completely transfixed he is, and is eager to encourage that.

“The bathroom?” Philip asks, as they enter the public restroom.

“Yes, I simply can’t wait to get you home, we’ll have to have a quickie here, okay?” Jessie explains, and Philip feels his excitement building. 

“Wow, she’s horny as hell. You’ve got one hell of a MILF here, Philip. She’s crazy about you already, you’ve gotta ride this out for a while! If a girl is taking you into a public bathroom like this, she wants you bad!” Kyu explains, following after them.

Luckily, the park bathrooms aren’t exactly busy, with no one there but them Jessie can lay claim to a stall, and locks the door behind her. With Philip all to herself, she’s already hiking up her skirt, letting her panties drop. Philip watches in awe, as she directs him to sit on the toilet. She closes the lid before setting him down, and climbs on him immediately. Without wasting a second, she sinks down onto his cock, crying out as she does.

It may be risky, but with the bathroom empty, Jessie doesn’t much care. She’s spent a lot of time perfecting her moans, and isn’t about to hold anything back, even with an audience of one. Philip is whimpering as well, lost in the thrill of her cunt. She may not be as tight as Tiffany, but her technique more than makes up for it. She rides Philip with practised ease, knowing exactly what she’s doing, what she wants from him, and how to get it. She paces herself perfectly, knowing she can’t drive him too hard from the start or her fun will be over in no time at all.

Pleasuring yourself using a man is hard enough, but with a boy, it’s even harder. Still, Jessie is used to this, and Tiffany’s efforts have already instilled surprising stamina into the boy. He’s full of surprises, from his massive cock to his stamina, and Jessie now understands why Tiffany fought so hard to keep him at home. He’s quite the catch, she must admit, and she soon loses herself in riding him.

Despite her best efforts to keep up a steady pace, she loses control, riding him frantically and desperately. She’s already so close to her limit, surprised at how good this feels. His cute face beaming up at her, loving every second of her riding him, coupled with the feeling of him filling her? The dichotomy is too much, and Jessie is there, tipping over the edge, crying out as she sinks down onto him one last time. He comes as well, groaning alongside her, as his seed spills into her.

They’re both so far gone, they don’t notice the door to the bathroom opening. They don’t hear the footsteps entering, until a voice rings out.

“H-Hello?” a young voice calls, and Jessie stiffens immediately. Her bliss is cut short, now that she’s on the verge of discovery. This could be bad, really bad, and she has to act quickly.

“Oh, sorry, I was just watching something on my phone,” Jessie says, placing her hand over Philips mouth. Her excuse is weak, she knows, but believable enough she hopes. Whoever this girl is, she sounds young, so it’s likely it won’t be an issue.

“Oh, okay!” she says, picking out a stall and going about her business. It’s an agonizing few moments, with Jessie holding Philip tight, still nestled on his cock. She doesn’t dare move, or let her hand off of his face, out of fear of being discovered. But, as the stall door opens once more, and she hears the sound of hand washing, before the door to the bathroom opens as well, Jessie finally breathes a sigh of relief.

“That was a close one,” she says, and Philip nods. She finally lets go of him, climbing back down from him.

“Damn, you were almost busted. Of course, that wouldn’t really mean much trouble for  _ you _ ,” Kyu says, and Philip glances up at her. Jessie is currently straightening herself up, confirming the bathroom is empty. She’s not such a mess that getting back to the car will be difficult, but she does feel Philip’s seed spilling back out of her, into her panties. 

“Alright, the coast is clear. Let’s drive the rest of the way to my house, okay? We can have  _ way _ more fun once we’re in private,” Jessie promises, and Philip feels his excitement rising once more.

~X~

“I just can’t believe what you’re packing,” Jessie comments, as they ride the rest of the way to her place. She’s planning her next move already, hoping to get a lot more fun out of this boy before his mother makes it back. There’s so much she can do with him, especially now that Tiffany put in the work to start things off. He’s already proven to be an excellent fuck, and Jessie can’t help feeling a bit bad for stealing him from her daughter so easily. Perhaps, once she’s had her fun, she can drop back by with him and they can share. It would be more fair that way, sharing the stud with her daughter, thanking her for her hard work.

It might help with their relationship, too, if they have to cooperate in order to fuck him together. But, she’s getting ahead of herself here. She hasn’t even had her own fun yet, she can worry about sharing him later, if she still wants to. For now, she just wants to get home, and have him all to herself somewhere where no one can walk in on her. She can decide everything else later.

~X~

“Here we are,” Jessie says, throwing open the door and turning on a light. “Go ahead and get settled, I think I’m going to take a shower.”

Philip does as he’s told, already somewhat used to this sort of thing from his time at Tiffany’s. Jessie’s place is bigger, but he’s content to just settle onto the couch and wait for her. Kyu takes a seat beside him, looking around eagerly, excited for what Jessie might do with the boy next. They hear the shower kick on, and Kyu begins chatting with him.

“This is going even better than I thought it would,” Kyu comments, “You really are turning out to be a stud, I made a good choice. Having fun with Jessie so far?”

“Mhm, she’s nice,” Philip answers, and Kyu laughs.

“Nice, huh? She’s also smoking, right? It’s okay, you can say it,” Kyu teases, and Philip blushes. “I know, I know, you’re not used to that kind of talk. But we’ll get you there, don’t worry. Honestly, I might have to deduct a few points for not following Jessie into her shower, but it’s okay. Probably best for you to rest up, I have a feeling she’s going to come out of there with an  _ appetite _ .” 

Kyu doesn’t bother chatting for long, as Philip isn’t exactly the best conversationalist. He’s cute and all, and she can see the appeal, but she’s only here to coach him for now. And right now, he doesn’t really seem to need much help. Jessie is more than happy to take charge with the boy and have her fun, and Kyu can relax, and watch. By the time the shower shuts off, and Jessie comes back into the room, Philip is rested enough for more.

Seeing Jessie walk in completely naked is enough to have his cock stirring once more, growing hard at the sight of her. She knows exactly how to flaunt what she’s got, and walks into the room confidently.

“Did you miss me?” she asks, taking a seat beside him. He nods, vigorously, and Jessie leans in, whispering in his ear. “Good, I missed you too, you know. I can’t wait to have more of you,”

As she says this, she reaches down, taking his cock in hand. She leans in further, pressing her lips to the tip in a quick kiss. Philip groans, but it’s only just beginning. Jessie parts her lips, taking him into her mouth. His cock is huge, but it’s no struggle for her to fit him, to begin sucking him off. In fact, using her skills, it’s easy for her to shift enough to let him into her throat. She pushes down onto him, taking him to the hilt, not gagging at all even as his cock fills her throat.

“Damn, she’s got some talent,” Kyu comments, but Philip is too lost to register her words. This is like nothing he felt with Tiffany, so warm and wet, so tight on his cock, and he’s already being pushed so close to his limit. And then, Jessie begins to move. She starts bobbing her head up and down his length, taking him all the way, only to pull back. As she does, her tongue rolls around his cock, driving him mad. It only takes a few moments to have him there, right at his limit, and she pulls back, opting to take his load on her face.

Jessie gazes at him as his seed spatters onto her face, moaning at the feeling of his warm come covering her. As she’s coated in it, she opens her mouth, letting some land on her tongue. She makes a show of playing with it, before swallowing, then raising her finger to her face and collecting the rest, before sucking it off of her finger and swallowing that as well.

“You’re such a good boy,” Jessie says, shifting once more. “I think my fans would really love this. I should get my cam, and turn it on. Would you like to be in one of my streams?”

Philip pales at the question, only half understanding what she means. He understands people would be watching, and that kind of scares him. But, beneath that fear, there’s a certain sense of thrill as well. The idea of this older woman fucking him on camera, of people seeing her do that, fills him with excitement. Of course, Jessie could never actually do that. Even among her fans, someone would likely report her, and she’d be shut down at best, though likely far worse. No, it must stay an idle fantasy. But, that doesn’t mean their fun has to end. 

Jessie shifts, climbing on top of the boy, but instead of sinking down onto him, she positions her thighs so that his cock is nestled in between them. The boy is so much smaller than her, she has to be careful not to let all of her weight settle onto him, so she positions herself, supporting herself with the couch. His cock is big enough that the position works just fine anyway, and Jessie can begin bouncing her thighs up and down, rubbing his cock with them. Philip is still so sensitive from his earlier climax, only barely ready for this, but he isn’t about to ask her to stop. Having her thighs on his cock feels incredible, so warm and tight, and he is loving every second of this.

“Good boys like you deserve a reward like this, don’t you think?” Jessie asks, and Philip nods, lost completely in the pleasure she offers. “You know, Tiffany did such a good job with you. As much as I want to keep you all to myself, just like she wanted, I think it would be best to share. Wouldn’t you want to be shared? Come on, we’re one hell of a mother daughter combo, you know!”

“Oh, man, is she really offering a mother-daughter threesome? If that’s for real, you gotta take her up on that. That’s a once in a lifetime deal, and you’d be well on your way to being a sex champ if you got that in the bag!” Kyu exclaims, but all Philip can do is nod. Jessie’s thighs are heaven, and he is lost completely in them. Whether she’s serious or not, he’s excited for more. Suddenly, Jessie stops, climbing up off of him.

“Wh-what?” Philip asks, shocked by the change. 

“It’s okay, relax, trust me,” Jessie says, getting down on all fours in front of the couch. She lifts her ass, turning back over her shoulder to guide him. “This’ll feel nice too, and you’ll be the one in control.”

“Ooh, hotdogging! Okay, yeah, I know it’s a silly name, but just put your cock between her ass, just like you had it between her thighs, okay?” Kyu coaches him, finally needing to chime in. Philip does what he’s told, nestling his cock between Jessie’s shapely ass. It does feel good, and with how close he is, he can’t hold back, thrusting between her cheeks, clinging to her hips. 

“Isn’t that nice?” Jessie asks, and Philip nods, groaning as he loses himself in her. This is even better than her thighs, so tight and warm, and he can’t hold out for long. Seeing the way she jiggles with each thrust, hearing her moan for him, this is truly the best thing he’s felt.

He’s overwhelmed in no time at all, coming with a groan, his seed spilling out onto Jessie’s back. She cries out as well, theatrical as it may be, as the warmth of his come covers her back. He’s making a mess of her, this boy is rubbing his cock on her ass, and making a mess of her, and she’s loving every second of it. She can see why Tiffany fought so hard to keep him, and looks forward to making the most of every second she can with him. 


	3. Chapter 3

“What did you want me to come over for?” Tiffany asks, looking a bit nervous. She wonders if her mother figured out what she and Philip were up to. If she did, there could be problems. She wouldn’t ever want that getting back to Kyanna, or her reputation as a good babysitter would be forever ruined. Among other potential risks, but she doesn’t even want to think that far along. 

“Oh, just for a little discussion,” Jessie says, smiling. “You think I can’t invite my daughter over just to chat?”

“You haven’t in years, so, forgive me for being a little suspicious. You’ve usually got your reasons,” Tiffany says, crossing her arms. 

“Alright, alright. Fine, you got me,” Jessie says, shrugging. “It’s about Philip.”

“Oh, uh… how’s he been?” Tiffany asks, her face flushing immediately. There’s no way her mom figured her out this easily, did Philip tell her somehow? Or make a move on her? Her mom does have a great body, and if he walked in on one of her shows or something, it wouldn’t be that far off base… Tiffany’s mind runs wild, thinking of all the ways he might have exposed their history.

“He’s been incredible,” Jessie says, leaning in close, so that she can whisper the next bit. “You’re really working on making him a sex machine, aren’t you?”

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about! He’s just a boy, mom, you can’t mean yo-” Tiffany starts, but Jessie only laughs.

“Come on, don’t play coy now. We had plenty of fun together, me and him. So, there’s really no point in hiding now,” Jessie says, reaching out to clasp her daughter’s shoulder. “I thought we could have fun with him, together. You know, mother and daughter, sharing the boy you’ve helped become so good in bed?”

“I… so, you fucked him too, then?” Tiffany asks, her blush deepening. She’s not exactly proud of how easily she sank to these lows, but having her mother be in the same boat is oddly comforting. It’s a strange request, wanting to share him with her, but Tiffany can’t say the idea doesn’t have its appeal. She’s missed Philip, still frustrated that her mother charmed him away from her. In truth, finding out he’s been dicking down on her mother only adds to that frustration, and perhaps causes a bit of jealousy to flare up.

“Yes, he’s really quite wonderful,” Jessie says, “I didn’t know you were so good at training them, I mean, he could easily give some of the men I’ve been with a run for their money, all while being so  _ cute! _ ” 

“I really didn’t do much, honestly,” Tiffany admits. “He figured out a lot of this all on his own.”

Neither of them have any idea about Kyu, of course. The sex fairy’s guidance is what truly raised Philip’s sexual prowess to such a level, rendering both Tiffany and Jessie prey to his skill, but of course they wouldn’t be able to guess the truth behind it all.

“Really? All the more reason to share him, then. We don’t have to be selfish, do we? Come on, mother and daughter, working together?” Jessie asks, leaning in close. “I think it’ll be a great time.”

“Oh, alright. I do miss him, we had so much fun together,” Tiffany says, blushing. “But I guess it might be a little awkward.”

“Oh? And why is that?” Jessie asks, cocking her head. 

“Well, I kind of had him call me mommy…” Tiffany admits, “It might be a bit awkward if he’s suddenly got his mommy, and her mom as well, you know?”

“Really?” Jessie asks, shocked, she can’t help but chuckle at the idea of her daughter going all mommy kink with a boy. “That’s interesting, but how about we twist it up a bit. I can be his mommy now, and you can be his big sister. Will that do?”

Tiffany nods, and with their plan set, the two of them go to wake Philip. He’s been sleeping in the guest room of Jessie’s place, exhausted after the day he and Jessie had. Jessie thought it would be a good idea to let him rest, to sleep in, while she tried to get her daughter involved. Of course, with him in the same building, Kyu had to keep an eye out for things. She listened in to all of the conversation, and knows that the mother daughter combo has planned.

Part of her is shocked that Jessie went through with asking, and even more surprised that Tiffany went through with it, but she’s definitely proud of what Philip has become. If he’s able to get both of them this stirred up, he must really be on his way to becoming a sex champ. The tenuous relationship between mother and daughter, rocky from the start, bridged by this boy’s cock? In a way, Kyu has to admit that story is kind of magical. 

Magical, and hot. She can’t wait to see what the three of them get up to, and part of her wants to go ahead and wake Philip, to let him know the fun time coming his way. But, she decides against it. For this time, she’s just going to watch, and see how things play out. She takes up position in the guest room, making herself as comfortable as she wants, since no one but Philip will have any idea she’s there either way.

~X~

Jessie knocks on the door first, a firm, solid knock, before she opens the door. It’s enough to stir Philip, to have him rubbing his eyes, a bit bleary and confused. The wake up is sudden, and he was deep in his sleep, but when he sees Jessie, he smiles.

“Hey, Philip,” she says, her voice low, sultry. She is already making her move, and Kyu can’t wait for what comes next. “I’ve got a surprise here for you.”

“Hm?” Philip asks, as he continues waking up. Tiffany walks in the room after Jessie, and his eyes widen. He seems shocked to see the two of them together, and Kyu is loving every second of it. He looks between the two of them, surprised, since he thought he was making a choice. Sure, Jessie had mentioned maybe getting Tiffany involved soon, but he didn’t think it would actually happen.

“Hey,” Tiffany says, “Missed you, little guy!”

“Now, since I’m Tiffany’s mom, I think I’ll take over being your mommy from her, okay?” Jessie asks, and Philip nods. “But that means Tiffany here is your big sister now! Do you want us to take care of you?”

“We can work together, your big sis and your mommy, and take such good care of you!” Tiffany chimes in. She’s already warming up to the idea, getting into it the more she remembers her time with Philip. She really has missed him, having him around was such a great time, and she’ll definitely put up with her mom if it means getting to have some more time with the little stud.

They close in on him, each approaching from opposite sides of his bed. Philip seems a bit stunned, but ultimately, he nods, grinning as the two women approach him. Kyu is pretty proud of him to be honest, she didn’t even have to chime in and reassure him. He’s a real natural if he can keep his cool with both of these hotties coming after him at once, and she knows he’s got a hell of a future ahead of him.

“Here, let big sis take care of you first,” Tiffany says, as she leans in over the bed. He’s still in his pajamas, and it’s easy for her to work his cock loose, and take him in hand. Tiffany thinks it’s only fair, since Jessie had all day with him yesterday, snatching him away at the last second, just when Tiffany got the good news that he’d be sticking around for a bit longer.

Slowly, she begins jacking him off, and Jessie leans in as well, watching her handiwork. Of course, Tiffany moves on soon enough. After a moment, she leans in further, kissing the tip of his cock. She holds him steady at the base, kissing and licking his cock, before she finally takes him into her mouth, working her way up and down the shaft. As she does, Jessie reaches up, gently ruffling Philip’s hair.

“Such a good boy, you earned this, you know?” Jessie says, and Philip nods, already losing himself in the feeling of TIffany’s mouth. She is eager to show him just how much she missed him, how much she thought of him and wanted him while he was gone. Every ounce of that desire she tries to channel into her efforts to pleasure him, while Jessie watches, commenting here and there.

“Do you want mommy to help make you feel good too?” Jessie asks, after a moment. She’s getting bored just watching, and thinks Tiffany has had enough of a turn. She may have had Philip to herself for the day, but Tiffany had him for far longer, and was planning on hiding the stud from her mom. How could that possibly be fair?

Jessie leans in as well, replacing Tiffany’s hand at the base of Philip’s cock. She begins licking around his shaft, while her daughter bobs her head up and down his length. They work together, and eventually switch places. While Jessie replaces Tiffany, taking Philip into her mouth and sucking him off, Tiffany works to pleasure him below, each taking turns with the boy’s cock. Eventually, even that isn’t enough, as the mother and daughter lose all semblance of organization. They begin licking and sucking his cock, wherever they can manage to reach. What was once an organized tandem blowjob becomes a free for all, and Philip can hardly handle it.

In only a moment of this, he reaches his peak. With a whimper, he comes, his seed spilling out onto both of their faces. They pull back, glancing at the mess he made, and each of them giggle. Kyu is watching eagerly, loving the way he’s handling himself already. She really picked a good one, and she can’t help getting a bit into this performance. Of course, the two don’t give Philip long to rest. They’re both horny for him, eager to move things along. Much of this is planned, as the two discussed the details before they came up to the guest room.

Tiffany and Jessie each shrug out of their tops, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. Their bras come next, and soon, Philip is face to face with the two pairs of breasts. His cock hardens again, already ready for more at the mere sight of them. Jessie may be bigger than Tiffany, but what Tiffany lacks in size she more than makes up for in perk. Really, there’s no need to compare, and Philip doesn’t.

Not that they give him much time either way, leaning in and pressing their breasts together, against his cock. In no time, he is nestled in between their chests, as they each work to rub their breasts against his cock. It feels even better than he could have imagined, the incredible combination of mother and daughter proving even better than he could have dreamed.

“Damn, they’re really going hard,” Kyu comments, able to keep silent no longer. Philip glances over to where she sits, realizing that she’s been watching the whole time. “Hey, don’t give me that look. You are doing just fine on your own there, champ. No need for my help when you’re handling these lovely ladies just fine. I told you, mother daughter threesomes, am I right?”

Philip turns back to the task at hand, knowing he can’t exactly answer Kyu like this. If he could even speak. The incredible feeling of their breasts on his cock is driving him mad, so soft and warm, and he can hardly think of anything else.

“Oh, we’re getting to him already,” Jessie comments, chuckling. “Think we’re too much for him, dear?” 

“I guess so,” Tiffany agrees, and it’s true. Philip can’t keep up, not with both of them working together to pleasure him. It’s far too much for the boy, even with the crash course he’s had recently. He does his best to hold on, to cling to pleasure he feels, but he’s already so sensitive from earlier. He simply can’t hold out for long, even doing his best. He knows this, and with another groan, he gives in. This time, as he comes, his come covers their breasts, spilling out over the top of them, and the feeling of his warm seed covering them is enough to make Tiffany moan.

She’s missed this feeling, the depravity of being covered in this boy’s come. She may be his big sister now, rather than his mommy, but it still feels just as good. She glances at her mother, sees her smirking at her, and knows she heard her. She blushes, but Jessie only laughs.

“Glad you’re having fun, Tiffany,” she says. “You’re such a good big sister, why don’t we do something that’s fun for all of us?”

“What’d you have in mind?” Tiffany asks. She has to admit, when it comes to the bedroom, her mom definitely has the experience. She’s got nothing on her in comparison, and whatever idea she comes up with has gotta be good. 

“Just follow my lead, okay?” she says, turning to Philip. “Do you need some time? Mommy would understand if you do, it’s gotta be hard going full force for so long.”

“I do,” Philip says. He’s exhausted, at his limit, and he knows he needs a second to recover from that last climax. Jessie seems almost pleased to hear it, moving in on her daughter already. 

“That’s fine, we want you good and ready,” Jessie says, “So let me and your big sis here put on a show, okay?”

“A show?” Tiffany asks, surprised. She wasn’t fully prepared for something like this, but Jessie is already slipping in beside her. Tiffany takes a seat on the bed, and Jessie comes in behind her, wrapping an arm around her. Tiffany sits cross-legged, her legs spread wide, right in front of Philip. While he watches, Jessie slides a hand down between Tiffany’s legs, finding her cunt with practiced ease.

“Oh, you’re already so wet, dear. Mommy can help you out, too, you know,” Jessie says, and Tiffany feels conflicted. She wasn’t expecting this, but she’s not about to put a stop to it, either. She is horny, and she wants this, her mother’s fingers explore her body, gently tracing their way up and down the length of her cunt.

“Mommy,” Tiffany murmurs, and while it feels a bit wrong, saying such a thing to her own mother in this situation, it also feels… right. “Please, help me.”

“Why do you need help, dear?” Jessie asks, and Tiffany blushes.

“I’m turned on from helping my little brother so much,” Tiffany says, and Jessie laughs. Her laugh is low, sexy, and right in her ear. As an added touch, she leans in, biting her ear briefly. “Is that all?”

“And from seeing you help him,” Tiffany adds, surprised to find that that’s the truth. She hadn’t realized it until that moment, but seeing Jessie like this, seeing the way she is with Philip… part of her expected to be jealous. She never would have thought it would turn her on, but here she is. Slowly, her mother’s finger slips inside, and she begins fingering her daughter.

“Is this a good show, Philip?” Jessie asks, and the boy nods.

“Damn, this is getting wild,” Kyu comments, and Philip glances away from the show for a moment. He’s surprised to find the fairy has dropped her shorts, and is touching herself. As Jessie fingers her daughter, Kyu is fingering herself, finally finding the scene before her too lewd to keep her hands off of herself. “I didn’t think I’d get this into my work today, and that’s always a pleasant surprise.”

She winks at Philip, and he turns back to the display before him. As Jessie fingers Tiffany from behind, Tiffany melts back against her. Jessie reaches up with her free hand, cupping one of her breasts, toying with her nipple, and working it to hardness. Once it’s hard, she rolls her fingers over it, adding to the pleasure her daughter feels.   
Philip has to admit this show is doing things to him. He’s already hard, but the mother and daughter don’t seem to care. The two of them have gotten far too into this, as Tiffany whimpers and moans, losing herself in her mother’s touch. Finally, Jessie notices Philip’s cock, and stops.

Tiffany moans, a needy pathetic sound, surprising even herself. Jessie glances back at her, shocked that her daughter was getting so into what should have been a show for Philip. Part of her wonders how much of this is genuine for Tiffany, and wonders if the two of them might have some more fun in their future.

“It’s okay, Tiffany, your little brother is ready for us again,” Jessie says, “It’s not fair to hog all of mommy’s attention.”

Being called out like that is enough to make Tiffany’s blush deepen. She didn’t expect to get so into having her mother touch her like that, it was only meant to be a show for Philip, but here she is, flustered and even more turned on than she could have expected. She’s eager to move on, especially with the knowing look her mother shoots her. They shift, taking up position on each side of the boy. Slowly, they press in from both sides, so that each of their cunts are shoved against the boy’s cock. He groans, as the feeling of their bodies pressing in from each side, each of their wet cunts grinding against him, is far more incredible than he could have imagined.

They begin to move, each working their hips in tandem, grinding their pussies against his cock, moaning as they do. For Tiffany, it is a continuation of the feelings her mother started stirring up within her. For Jessie, it is contact after wanting it so badly. Teasing her daughter like that was such a turn on, and it’s nice to feel this boy’s cock grinding against her pussy now. She can also feel her daughter’s movements, adding to the pleasure she feels. It is incredible, and Jessie quickly loses herself in it.

The way Philip reacts, trying to stay calm and stoic while the women have their way with him, is adorable. Both Tiffany and Jessie watch him, the way his face shifts against his will. He can’t hide how much he’s enjoying himself, how much this is driving him mad. He may be on his way to being a sex champ, but the mother daughter combo is definitely too much for him. He does his best to hold on, to cling to the pleasure he feels, as Jessie and Tiffany grind their cunts against his cock. They seem to be enjoying themselves, and he doesn’t want to interrupt that.

He tries to focus on holding on, on lasting as long as he possibly can. But, he knows his limit is fast approaching. It feels so good, far better than he would have guessed. Even without penetration, the wet warmth of their bodies rubbing against his shaft is maddening. Coupled with how embarrassed Tiffany is, how she’s blushing and moaning, it’s all too much. He does manage to outlast her, driven further by her mother’s earlier efforts. Tiffany tips her head back, crying out as she comes, her movements coming to an end as she trembles beneath the weight of her climax. Jessie is spurred on by her daughter’s orgasm, and by Philip’s which follows right after.

Seeing his “big sister” break is the final push he needed, and with a groan, he comes as well. With her daughter trembling and crying out, and the boy she’s pretending is her son coming for her as well, Jessie is rapidly approaching her own limit. She redoubles her efforts, grinding against him in the final throes of his climax, desperate to reach her own limit. She works her hips faster, grinding against him, finally reaching her limit. She cries out, growing still as well as she rides out the waves of pleasure that wash over her.

“See? Wasn’t that worth it?” Jessie asks Tiffany, who nods, still a bit flustered. She’s shocked by how much more fun it is with her mother involved. She always assumed she knew what she was doing, but the more mature woman’s expertise cannot be denied. She can’t wait to see what else she has in store, what other fun they can have with Philip.

Of course, they have no idea they have an audience. All through their efforts, Philip has been blessed with the sight of Kyu touching herself. She is really going at it, crying out and moaning, watching the mother and daughter using Philip’s cock to get off. It’s a hell of a sight, and Kyu is able to really push herself, reaching a climax of her own in the aftermath. Seeing Philip come for them, covering both of them in her seed, she wonders if she shouldn’t have a turn with her little sex champ herself, soon.

Philip is, surprisingly, already hard once more. In truth, witnessing Kyu’s climax is what pushed him to grow hard once more this soon, but Tiffany and Jessie are surprised, thinking he simply had that much fun with them.

“Ready again?” Jessie coos, leaning in to stroke the boy’s hair. “You really are a natural at this, hm?”

“You can have a turn with him,” Tiffany says, blushing. “I feel like you’ve been really patient with all of this.”

“Oh? Awfully generous of you,” Jessie says, laughing. “Who knew you’d be like this in bed? Such a good daughter.”

The praise leaves Tiffany confused, and a bit turned on. Why is everything so different with her mother in bed? She’s never been Jessie’s biggest fan, and only went along with this to get more time with Philip, so why is she suddenly noticing how attractive Jessie is, how skilled she is. She simply nods along with her mother, watching as she mounts the boy.

Jessie climbs onto him, straddling him as she sinks down onto his cock. She cries out as he fills her, and Tiffany decides she wants to do more than watch. As her mother begins bouncing up and down on Philip’s cock, she moves in on her, pressing her lips to Jessie’s. Jessie whimpers, surprised, but soon parts her lips, allowing Tiffany in for the kiss, Tiffany reaches up, running her fingers through Jessie’s hair as she makes out with her mother. It’s an added bonus for both Philip and Kyu, watching in awe as Tiffany kisses her own mother. 

“Damn, I couldn’t have seen  _ that _ coming!” Kyu says. She had planned on holding back, but she’s already sliding her fingers back inside, fingering herself to this wonderful show once more.

Philip is in absolute heaven, watching the two of them go at each other while Jessie rides him. It’s incredible, and he can’t get enough. He reaches down, taking hold of Jessie’s shapely hips as she rides him, watching as Tiffany begins to grope her mother, working her breast until her nipple hardens, and teasing her just as Jessie did to her. Jessie whimpers, being the center of attention for the moment.

Both Philip and Tiffany want to take good care of their mommy, so the boy begins thrusting up into her, allowing her to keep steady so that Tiffany can have an easier time kissing and touching her. Kyu is surprised at how he’s developing, she didn’t even give him any sort of guidance on this, but he took the initiative to make this more enjoyable for both of his partners. He really is a natural, and this only furthers her decision that it’s high time she samples the goods for herself.

With Jessie the center of both of their efforts, it doesn’t take long at all for her to reach her limit once more. She comes, crying out, her voice muffled by her daughter’s mouth, as Philip continues thrusting up into her. She’s tightening up around his cock, and the feeling of her cunt is driving him mad. Within a few more thrusts, he’s there, coming inside of her. As his seed fills her, the warmth of it keeping her climax going for a precious few more seconds, Jessie is overwhelmed by all of this. She sinks down onto Philip as her daughter continues kissing her, coming down from the thrill of her climax. 

With a glance, Tiffany can tell Philip is going to need a minute. The boy is pushing himself, and loving every second of it, so it’s time for another show with him. Kissing her mother has her all flustered again, and she wants more. Without a word, she eases her mother down, onto her back, and turns around. She climbs onto her, burying her face between her legs. She’s a mess from Philip’s seed, and she can taste it as she begins to bury her tongue inside of her, eating her out. 

Tiffany is shocked, and still coming down from the afterglow of her climax, but that’s not enough to keep her down for long. She reaches up, taking hold of Tiffany’s hips and guiding her down, so that her cunt rests on her face. As her daughter eats her out, Jessie does the same, driving her tongue into her, eager to show her how incredible experience can feel.

Tiffany cries out as her mother’s tongue enters her, whimpering for her, all while Philip watches. The two of them get so into it, they hardly notice that he’s already hard, reaching down and jacking himself off as he watches. Kyu is watching eagerly as well, still touching herself. These two are really going at it, going crazy for each other, and she is loving every second of it.

“Isn’t it great, seeing a mother and daughter bond like this?” Kyu says, “So hot, right?” 

With both of them distracted, Philip looks to her, nodding frantically. He’s stunned to see she’s still going at herself, not used to seeing her get so into his antics. But, he likes it. Tiffany and Jessie continue pushing each other, eager to see who can win this little contest and outlast the other. In the end, Jessie’s experience wins out, and Tiffany is crying out for her, trembling as she is lost to her climax. 

“Don’t worry, dear,” Jessie comments, pulling back, “Someday you’ll be just as good at this as mommy. I do have a lot of years on you, after all.”

“Looks like we kept Philip waiting,” Tiffany says, doing anything to move the subject along. She is trying not to face how much fun these little interludes with her mother have been, or how they might continue in the future. With or without Philip, this has been a good time, and she isn’t quite ready to admit that to herself.

“Well, go ahead and bend over, then. You are the loser of that little contest, so he gets to fuck you now. You still have work to do,” Jessie orders. Tiffany does as she’s told, getting onto all fours on the bed. Philip gets up, coming in behind her. After the show he got, he’s achingly hard, and desperate to shove his cock into Tiffany’s waiting cunt. She’s so wet, so tight, and he grabs hold of her hips, pounding into her. He quickly loses himself in her, but Jessie isn’t done with her daughter yet. She gets up, moving in front of her, and positions herself so that Tiffany can eat her out while Philip pounds into her. 

With her mother’s cunt shoved in her face, Tiffany desperately pushing her tongue into her, and Philip behind her pounding her cunt, she is overwhelmed. She only just came, but between the two of them, it’s not long before another climax takes her. It’s not as intense, but she cries out, her voice muffled by her mother’s cunt. Philip seems to be enjoying himself, especially with Jessie grinding her cunt against Tiffany’s face as best as she can. They are both nearing their limits as well, but Jessie breaks first.

Seeing her little boy pound her daughter, all while Tiffany eats her out, is too much. She tips her head back, crying out as she comes, her body trembling from the force of it. Philip is right behind her, slamming into Tiffany’s cunt one last time, and filling her with his come as well. They’re all nearing their limits, knowing this can’t go on forever. Philip is running out of steam, especially, but Jessie wants this to end on a high note. She lays back on the bed, lifting her legs so that they’re on either side of her head.

“Come on, mount your mommy one last time,” she asks, and Philip is stunned. He isn’t sure if he has it in him, but he approaches her anyway. Tiffany watches, dazed and worn out from it all, but eager to see what happens. With her mother holding her legs in place, Philip mounts her, just as he’s told. He begins thrusting into her, claiming her cunt, pounding her just as he pounded Tiffany.

It’s still so close to his previous climax, he’s incredibly sensitive, and worn pretty thin. It doesn’t matter, however, as the boy pushes through his limits. His mommy needs him, asked this of him, and he’s not about to let her down. He falls into rhythm, pounding her, watching the way her body bounces with each of his thrusts. Tiffany and Kyu are both touching themselves now, eager to witness the finale of this. All the while, Jessie spurs the boy on.

“That’s right, fuck your mommy, just like that,” Jessie says, her voice cracking from the effort. It feels so damn good, after all they’ve done, to be in this position with him thrusting so deep into her. “I need you to come inside, to fill your mommy up!”

He would have either way, but with Jessie asking him to, he’s already that much closer. Philip can’t hold on any longer, and is at his very limit. With a groan, he is there, coming inside of Jessie and filling her up once more. He pulls back, completely spent, and falls back onto the bed, exhausted.

“Well, that was a lot of fun,” Jessie comments, getting up out of the bed. “Told you, it’s even better if we share!”

“Yeah, yeah, you were right,” Tiffany responds, blushing. She can’t manage to look her mom in the eyes, not after all that happened. 

“There’s a lot of fun we can have just us, too, you know,” Jessie teases, and Tiffany’s blush deepens. “We’re going to leave you to rest up, Philip.”

With that, Jessie and Tiffany take their leave, leaving the boy alone in the guest room. Or, so they think. Kyu is still there, and she rises, stretching.

“Man, that was a hell of a show,” Kyu says. “You’re coming along great, my little sex champ. I think I’m done watching from the sidelines, I need to have a chance with you, too.”

Philip is far too exhausted right now, but Kyu approaches him anyway, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. She’ll give him a chance to rest, of course, but she’s already planning what she can do with him once he’s good to go. 


	4. Chapter 4

Soon after Philip had his fun with Tiffany and Jessie, Tiffany received a phone call from Kyanna. She had finally made it back in town, after many delays, and was ready for Philip to be brought back home. Of course, this isn’t exactly the good news Kyanna thinks it is. She may feel horrible, leaving Philip in Tiffany’s care for so much longer than expected, but that’s only because she has no idea just how far her son has come in his new quest to become a sex champ under Kyu’s guidance.

Personally, Tiffany is crushed by the news. She’d almost rather just keep Philip at this point, and Jessie is of the same mind. They can’t very well keep him forever, however, and know that they have to give him back to his mother. When Tiffany comes up to the guest room to break the news to Philip, Kyu is just as surprised. She was letting the boy rest, wanting to have her fun with him as soon as he was ready. This news throws a bit of a wrench in her plans, and she’s hoping Kyanna won’t be all over Philip once they get him home.

“Alright, little bro,” Tiffany says, still playing the part of his big sister even now. “You’re going to have to go back home, but I don’t want you to think you can’t come over and play any time!”

“And she does mean  _ any _ time,” Jessie adds, her voice low, enticing. The boy is still exhausted from earlier, but it’s obvious these two aren’t done with him. They’re only returning him because they have to, and that is not hard to pick up on.

“Man, you really left an impression with them,” Kyu comments, chuckling. “This is a bit of drag, though, I wanted to have some fun too. Your mom better give us some space, alright, little dude?”

She knows Philip can’t respond, but it doesn’t really matter anyway. The Maye’s work to pack up Philip’s things, loading up in the car so they can drive him home. The car ride is pretty uneventful, as neither Jessie nor Tiffany want to do anything to give away just what they’ve been up to with Kyanna’s precious son. If they can help it, they’d rather keep the depths they sunk to with the boy a secret, something just between them.

That couldn’t be further from Kyu’s intention, and if she has her way every woman in town will have stories hidden away about little Philip. And she can’t blame them! So far, he’s proven to be a hell of a natural, and she can only do her best to keep cultivating that talent. What better way than getting some first hand experience for that, anyway? 

It’s a short drive over, and she follows along as the ladies bring Philip’s stuff inside with them, eager to see Kyanna. She seems a bit surprised to see Jessie there with Tiffany, having heard plenty of the strained relationship between them, but doesn’t comment. She can always ask Tiffany about it later, after all.

“I hope he wasn’t too much trouble! Sorry it took so much longer!” Kyanna says, as Tiffany waves her off.

“No, no, me and Philip had a lot of fun! He’s great, and I will gladly babysit him anytime!” Tiffany says, smiling at Kyanna.

“I can give you my number, too,” Jessie offers, adding to Tiffany’s offer. “If you ever need some time away, don’t hesitate to call. Either one of us would just  _ love _ to have Philip around.”

“Oh, please, I couldn’t ask that of you! Not for no reason, anyway. But if I need a sitter, I’ll let one of you know!” Kyanna says, a bit thrown off by all of this. “Here, I can pay you some, I know it was way longer than expected!”

“No, no, I wouldn’t dream of it!” Tiffany says. It would feel wrong, accepting payment when she had so much fun with Philip, but she can’t really explain that to Kyanna. Slowly, and a bit awkwardly, the two of them make their goodbyes without being too obvious about how much they’re going to miss Philip. Surely, Kyanna will take them up on that offer soon enough, and they can see him again. 

“Man, they really didn’t want to go, huh?” Kyu comments, looking down at Philip. “See? You’re already well on your way to being a sex champ, neither of them are  _ ever _ going to forget about you.”

“Alright, little man! Finally back home with mommy, yeah?” Kyanna says, kneeling down to look at Philip. He smiles at her, and she has no way of knowing just how much of a little man her son has become. Kyu can’t help noting the way his eyes dart down, glancing down his own mother’s shirt. He’s definitely scoping her out, and she wonders if all the mommy kink Jessie and Tiffany threw at him has skewed things a bit. Honestly, she hopes so. It would be a great test, finding out if he can woo his own mother and get her into bed.

But, naturally, she wants to test his skills for herself first. She can’t deny herself that temptation, not any longer! Philip is adorable, and she can’t wait for him to get settled in so she can have her fun. Kyanna lugs his stuff up to his room, and helps him unpack, and Kyu watches. She is just waiting for her chance, knowing one will have to come soon enough.

“All settled in!” Kyanna says, stretching as she rights herself. “It’s good to have you back, Philip, and good to be back! A vacation was great, but I missed you!”

“I missed you too, mommy!” Philip says, and Kyanna leans in to give him a kiss. Kyu wonders, after all the times he’s called Tiffany and Jessie mommy, if that feels a bit different now.

“I’m going to go shower off, “ Kyanna says, “Tiffany and Jessie came over a bit faster than I thought!”

And with that, Kyanna takes her leave of her son. He is left alone, as far as she knows. Though, come to think of it, at some point in their catching up, Kyu seems to have left as well. Imagine Philip’s surprise when a girl walks into his room, sporting a maid costume. For a moment, he is stunned. Perhaps a bit scared, as this unknown girl enters his room. But as he looks closer, he notices that he knows her face. Her hair may be different, and he’s never seen her dressed up like this, but that’s definitely Kyu.

“Oh, master, I’m here!” Kyu says, before she starts laughing. “Oh, man, no, that’s way too much. You should have seen your face though! I had you going for a second, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Philip answers, grinning. He looks the fairy up and down, finding the maid costume to be more than a little appealing. A lot of that is in how she wears it, of course. Given her powers, it’s not like she’s bound to any real rules like humans are. The maid outfit hugs her body perfectly in all the right places, flaring out in others, and the “dress” is criminally short, more of a microskirt than anything else. He can see her legs, and the neck dives down between her breasts. Kyu knows what she’s doing, and she has had to wait far too long for this. Philip feels himself growing hard, just as he hears the shower turn on.

“How long does she normally spend in there?” Kyu asks, closing the distance between them. “Because I really just can’t hold back any more. I have to test out my sex champ for myself, after all.”

“We have some time,” Philip says, shrugging. He’s not really sure, and never really thought to time his mother’s shower time. 

“Well, that’s fine, we’ll have plenty of warning either way,” Kyu says, as she floats over to the boy. “Get up on your bed, let me have my fun!”

“Alright,” Philip says, hopping up onto his bed. He can’t take his eyes off of Kyu, finding her just as attractive as ever, but the added thrill of this costume is really doing him in. She dropped the act quickly, but he didn’t mind her calling him master at all.

She reaches down, unzipping his fly and freeing his cock, before she pauses. She seems lost in thought, as if unsure of how best to take advantage of this time together. Before long she snaps her fingers, seemingly deciding on something.

“Nothing too intensive, so how about…” Kyu murmurs to herself, as she shifts. She has such an advantage over any of the girls Philip has been with so far, using her powers to float down towards him. As she does, she works herself into position. If it weren’t for her abilities, she would be sitting in his lap, but as it stands she is merely hovering a bit above him. As she hovers, she sinks down onto his cock, letting it nestle in between her thighs. “Fairy thigh jobs are the best, you’re in for a real treat. Besides, I’ve seen you staring. The skirt on this thing is insane, right? I know you’re down for this.”

“Yeah, it looks really good on you,” Philip says, blushing a bit.

“Damn, it’s so cute being on the receiving end of that,” Kyu comments, shaking her head. “Usually takes way more than a compliment to get me all hot and bothered, but there’s something about your cute little face being the one saying it.”

Without any further delay, she begins floating up and down, working her thighs together, rubbing them against his cock as she moves. She’s right, given her abilities, this is far better than Philip could have imagined. There’s none of the weight, none of the awkward attempts to move as best as you can while keeping your thighs pressed together… it’s simply pleasure, the soft warmth of her sexy legs pressed in close against him.

He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get a chance like this with Kyu. He saw her as his mentor, not some conquest, but now that he has her like this he can’t believe he was ever so blind. She’s so cute, intensely so, and she’s got the body to back that up. As she grinds against him, she reaches down, ruffling his hair.

“Such a good boy, my little sex champ!” Kyu says, “Aren’t you enjoying yourself already? I bet you didn’t expect a chance with the fairy herself, huh? Love fairies are the best fucks around, you’ll see. Don’t let that turn you off from other girls, though. They might not be able to compete, but variety is the spice of life!”

“I think you’ve said that before,” Philip comments, and Kyu chuckles.

“Yeah, probably, but that only makes it more true,” Kyu answers, winking. “God, you’re just so  _ cute _ I can see why Tiffany and Jessie went crazy for you. Plus, this cock is insane, I can’t wait to have it inside of me.”

“Oh, yeah?” Philip asks, and Kyu nods, This may be great for him, but all she has to go off of is his reaction. She wants more, desperately so, but with the time limit they’ve got she knows she can’t go too crazy. It wouldn’t do for Kyanna to walk in on them, and find her just sitting on bed, blissed out because a fairy she can’t see is jacking him off with her thighs. No, she needs to be careful, because she still has plenty of plans for little Philip. She can’t have him getting in trouble, and definitely can’t have Kyanna suspicious. Not with what she’s got in mind. 

No, Kyu will have to settle for now. She grinds her thighs against him, pushing him closer and closer to his limit. She can’t have him making a mess, however, and assumes he must be getting close, so she lifts up off of him, kneeling down on the floor beside him. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep this nice and clean,” Kyu says, as she takes him in hand. She looks up at him, as she jacks him off. He can’t help but stare at her, she’s changed her hair and her clothes effortlessly, but her face is still the same. Her usual pink hair is definitely cuter, she went with a plain brown, but she’s still so cute. The maid outfit is great, and he can’t get enough of that. He wonders what other costumes she could come up with, given her powers as a love fairy. She certainly seems to be full of endless possibility, and he hopes to get to see even more from her.

Every pump of her hand pushes him closer to his limit, however. He knows he can’t last for long, but in this situation, that’s not a bad thing. It’s only a matter of time before Kyanna is out of the shower, and he doesn’t think it would be great for her to catch him in the act like this. He doesn’t know what she would do, but he doubts he’d get to spend more time with Tiffany or Jessie, she’d think it had something to do with them. 

Kyu doesn’t tease him for long, either way. She soon leans in, pressing her lips to the tip of his cock. She kisses him, briefly, before parting her lips and taking him inside. He moans, lost in the wet warmth of her mouth. She puts her all into this, gazing up at him as she releases her grip, focusing solely on using her mouth. She goes down deeper, and deeper, as far as she can manage, taking as much of his cock as her position will allow. Each time she pulls back up, she licks around his shaft, dragging her tongue along him. Philip can’t handle this, can’t handle her technique. As she sucks him off, the running water stops. 

Philip notices, but he isn’t sure if Kyu does or not. She continues blowing him, working her way up and down his length, making eye contact all the while, He would warn her, if he could, but her efforts are making him completely speechless. He can’t get a word out, only moan in delight, but it doesn;t matter much either way.

Kyanna will have to dry off, get dressed, they have time. Philip keeps telling himself that, and assumes Kyu is as well. It doesn’t matter much either way. Her efforts finally bear fruit, and he cries out with delight, finally reaching his peak. He comes, his seed spilling into Kyu’s mouth. She swallows it down eagerly, pulling back as he is still coming. Some of his seed lands on her face, but by virtue of her abilities, will become just as invisible as she is. Just as she pulls back, they hear footsteps. Philip frantically grabs at his blankets, pulling them over him just in time for Kyanna to come in.

“You alright?” she asks, clinging to her towel, it’s all she has, wrapped around her body, covering what matters, but nothing else. Philip gawks for a moment, before nodding.

“Y-yeah!” he answers, not really sure if that’s true at all. Here he is ogling his own mother, and that can’t be right. He hardly notices Kyu now, his focus entirely on his mother, though the fairy’s face is covered in his come.

“Alright, thought I heard you groaning or something in here, so I came in to check. If you’re fine, I’m going to go finish getting dressed,” Kyanna says, turning to leave. Of course, that offers an entirely new view for Philip, and he feels his cock beginning to stir again already. Kyu is right there, looking down at him, then looking at his mother. The gears are turning in her mind, as she is more and more sure of her plan. “When I’m done, we should go out! Haven’t seen you in so long now, I think we could go shopping and go to the park!”

~X~

By the time they’re ready, loaded up in the car and on the way to the store, Philip is still dwelling on how Kyanna looked in only her towel. It doesn’t help that Kyu keeps bringing it up, either. She is in the car with them, running commentary even though she knows Philip can’t get away with answering her here. She nearly got him caught, too, but she doesn’t seem to care.

“Damn, Philip, your mom is smokin’,” Kyu says, staring at her even now. “I thought she was, but seeing her in just that towel was nice, huh? Come on, I know she’s your mom, but you’re not blind, are you?”

“Hm, do you want to go to the store first, or the park?” Kyanna asks, right over top of Kyu. 

“Oh, man, say the store. I’m not done with you yet, but the park bathrooms aren’t even a little bit clean,” Kyu comments, so Philip answers his mother.

“The store sounds good!” he says, and Kyanna smiles over at him.

“Okay, store it is, then!” and with that destination still in mind, Kyanna continues on her way. It doesn’t take long for them to arrive, and then enter inside. Of course, this is all going to Kyu’s plan.

“As soon as you can, you gotta make an excuse,” Kyu says, and Philip glances over at her. “What? I’m still turned on, you’ve got me so desperate for that cock of yours, after all. Can’t leave a girl wanting, that’s not very good of an aspiring sex champ like you. I need you, and you’re just going to have to take me to the bathroom with you.”

“Hmm, do you want to go look at toys first?” Kyanna asks, and Philip shakes his head.

“I’ve gotta go to the bathroom,” he says, and Kyanna seems a bit surprised. 

“Oh, alright! I guess the car ride was a bit lengthy,” she says, even though it wasn’t. “Well, I’ll be waiting outside for you!”

“Damn, smooth,” Kyu says, “Lying to your mom to go get laid, you’re so advanced for your age.”

Philip doesn’t respond, even once they’re out of Kyanna’s earshot. He goes into the bathroom, headed for a stall, but Kyu is on him even before he makes it. She’s switched back to her normal look now, pink hair and all, but of course Philip is the only one who can see her. Once the door is shut behind him, her clothes are gone, except her panties. She pushes him back, so that he is sitting on the toilet, and climbs in on top of him. She leans in, as best as she can, as he tilts his head up, and Kyu presses her lips to his. She kisses him, a long, deep kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth, leaving the boy whimpering. She moans into the kiss, knowing that she can be as loud as she wants. Philip, of course, does not have that luxury, but Kyu doesn’t really seem to care.

Even if someone is suspicious, there’s not much they can do. The stall door is locked, and there’s no way Philip can be caught  _ with _ her, so what can anyone do or say? As she kisses him, Kyu grinds down against his cock, feeling it harden up beneath her. Of course he can’t handle her, not when she’s on top of him like this, not when she’s making out with him. Her hands run through his hair, as if she is dead set on messing it up. There seems to be some part of Kyu that wants Kyanna to wonder just what her son was up to, even if it makes her suspicious.

As long as he’s not caught in the act, a little suspicion might make the next part of her plan a bit easier, in fact. If Kyanna already has some curiosity in regards to her son’s recent activities, it might just be easier to bring her into it. Right now, however, she doesn’t care too much about that. She’s waited long enough.

Kyu reaches down, pushing her panties aside, and then unzipping Philip’s pants, freeing his cock. She sinks down onto him, crying out from the pleasure of his cock entering her. She loves this feeling, can’t ever get enough of that first time sinking down on a cock, and has been waiting far too long for this. The best part of coaching someone through being a sex champ like this is when they actually turn out to be  _ good _ at it, and you get to sample the goods for yourself.

At least, that’s definitely Kyu’s favorite part. She begins bouncing on his cock, crying out again and again, making the poor boy whimper and moan for her as she does. He’s so cute, already losing himself to her. She’s nothing like TIffany or Jessie, she’s far more aggressive, taking what she wants from Philip. She doesn’t have the time they did, the luxury of taking things slow. She has to take what chances she can get, and make them work. At least, right now she does. She’s sure she’ll have more chances later, but Kyu isn’t thinking about later. She’s living in the now, and right now, she wants to fuck Philip senseless.

Even now, she knows Kyanna is waiting outside. They’ve got quite the time crunch, and she has to do as much as she can to get off now. If they do go to the park after, they might have some more chances, but Kyu can’t count on a maybe. She needs this, and she needs it now. Surprisingly, Philip is getting pretty into it. Her lessons must really be sinking in, because he grabs hold of her hips, holding her steady as she rides him. He even leans in, pressing his lips to her breast, her nipple, rolling his tongue over her. Kyu can’t help crying out, in fact, she wants to. She loves the freedom she has, the ability to be as loud as she wants. No one can hear her but Philip, and the wonderful sound of her voice is for his ears only. Hell, this position wouldn’t even really work if it weren’t for her powers. This cramped bathroom stall is far too small for her to ride him comfortably, but if she’s mostly floating, not really relying on him supporting her weight… it opens up so many possibilities.

Philip keeps teasing her with his tongue, rolling it over her nipple, savoring the sounds of her pleasure. He is being driven to his very limit, but he doesn’t hold anything back. He wants to pay Kyu back for her lessons so far, to show her just how much he appreciates her. Every second of being with her is heaven, and he has to admit, the love fairy is more skilled than anyone he’s been with yet. She moves in ways he can’t even imagine, the pleasure he feels is incredible.

“Such a good boy,” Kyu murmurs, as she rides him. “You’re going to love what I have planned for you next.”

Kyu pauses, letting him wonder. She knows he won’t answer. He may be whimpering, and moaning, and it may be causing a little bit of ruckus in the bathroom, but if he were to speak that would give far too much away. But, Kyu wants to test the waters. She has to know if her little plan stands a chance or not, before she moves on to the next step.

“You really liked when Tiffany and Jessie played your mommy, didn’t you?” Kyu asks, and Philip nods, his face still nestled in against her. “And you’d like it if  _ I _ was your mommy, hm?”

Again, he nods. He picks up his pace, obviously expecting things to go in that direction. He is not at all prepared for the curveball Kyu is about to throw his way. Nothing could prepare him for that, or for the way his body is going to react.

“You want to fuck your mom next?” Kyu asks, and Philip doesn’t hesitate. He nods, frantically, almost before he registers what she’s said. He begins bucking up into her, more frantic than ever, desperate. He moans, confused.

She asked if he wanted to fuck his mom. Kyanna. His actual, real mom, waiting right outside for him. And yet, he can’t stop thrusting up into Kyu. In fact, he feels even more turned on than he did before. Why is thinking of fucking his mom making this even more enjoyable? It shouldn’t, should it?

“Oh, man, even better than I thought,” Kyu comments, before she picks up her pace. She begins riding him even harder, throwing her own motions tandem with his. “You want to fuck your mom, huh, Philip? Damn, I gotta make that happen then, huh?”

He doesn’t answer, but his body does for him. He can’t hold on any longer, and with a groan, he comes. His seed spills into Kyu, and the heat of his come coupled with the realization of just how into this idea he is are enough to finish Kyu off. She comes, screaming out for him, before sinking down one last time. 

“Alright, alright, I’ve got plans. So just keep following my lead, okay?” Kyu says, and Philip nods. He can’t believe he’s going along with this, but following Kyu’s ideas has been nothing but great so far. Why stop now?

Kyu helps straighten Philip up, though his hair is still a mess, before the two of them head back out. Kyanna is still waiting, checking her watch just as they come out. 

“You were in there forever, Philip,” she says, shaking her head. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I’m okay!” Philip says, and Kyanna doesn’t push the issue. She simply enjoys their time together, shopping with her son. She has no idea what is going on in his mind, or why his gaze seems to linger on her more than usual. She also wouldn’t ever guess that a fairy is following along, scheming ways to get Philip in her pants. 

~X~

After their shopping is finished, they head to the park, with Kyanna eager to spend some more time with her son. She missed him, after all. Her vacation may have been refreshing, but being stuck longer than expected only made the absence of her son that much harder. Sure, he seems to have had a great time with Tiffany, and hasn’t complained even once, but she can’t help feeling a bit worried.

Didn’t he miss her? She was gone for a while, and she missed him, but he hasn’t complained. He must have been really busy the whole time, and that’s just like Tiffany to plan all sorts of activities to take his mind off of things.

“So, Philip, what did you and Tiffany get up to?” Kyanna asks, and Philip seems to be lost in thought for a second.

“Look, you can’t look to me for this,” Kyu says. In truth, he is looking to her, desperate for any kind of excuse. “I don’t know what to tell her, just play it cool.”

“We just hung out, and she took me to see Jessie at one point,” Philip says, doing just as Kyu says.

“Oh, really? Still kind of shocked by that last bit, they didn’t really seem like they got along very well before,” Kyanna says, chuckling.

“If only she knew, right?” Kyu comments, laughing. “Those two get along damn well when you’re involved, huh?”

“They were pretty alright when I was around,” Philip comments, and Kyu laughs even harder. There’s something hilarious about knowing what she knows, while Kyanna has no clue.

“Weird, but good for them!” Kyanna says, “Look at you, fixing estranged families. That’s a good boy!”

Philip squirms a bit at that, feeling his arousal begin to spike. Hearing his mother talk to him like that used to feel normal, but after the week he’s had and the guidance from Kyu, something within him has twisted. Now, that turns him on. In fact, if he’s not careful, the growing bulge might just be too obvious. 

“Alright, well, the park is all ours!” Kyanna says. Surprisingly, there are very few people around, so she’s not far off. “What do you want to do?”

“Say we’ll play hide and seek,” Kyu says, “Watching you squirm like that has me ready for more, and I think you could use the help, too.”

“Let’s play hide and seek!” Philip says, trying to seem nonchalant about it all. 

“Oh, yeah? Sounds good. You want to hide?” Kyanna asks, and Philip nods. “Alright, I’ll start counting, then!”

As Kyanna counts out, calling out the time her son has left to hide, Kyu drags him along. With Kyanna’s eyes shut, she can’t tell her son is being pulled along anyway. Kyu is far better at hiding than Philip, and used some of their time there to fly up and scout out some good places. She found a small stand of trees, a bit further away, that should offer plenty of protection while also not looking like an ideal hiding place for a boy like Philip.

She’s sure Kyanna will expect something simple, and stick to nearby places, so this should be perfect. They can still hear her counting by the time Kyu has freed his cock, already sucking him off once more. She pushes down as far as she can manage, then tilts her head back, taking a bit more. Philip can’t help taking hold of her, grabbing her hair and using it to thrust in as deep as he can. His cock slides down her throat, and Kyu can’t help sputtering a bit on him. 

He doesn’t slow down, even then. The sounds of her, the feeling of her throat, it only adds to his pleasure, and he is soon thrusting his way down her throat again and again. Pounding into her, loving every second of this. Kyu lets her mind wander, thinking of all the fun she could have with him. 

She can’t wait until they have more time, she wishes she could just be absolutely covered in his come. If she just kept him going, letting him fuck her again and again, she knows she could get him to come enough for that. She just knows it, and then he’d be walking around with a love fairy covered from head to toe in his seed, and only he would know it. Something about that seems so hot to her, and she can’t help reaching down, between her legs. She begins touching herself, as she bobs up and down on his cock, driving herself mad.

She could always lick some of it clean, maybe use her finger to clean herself up, then swallow it down. She wouldn’t want to waste any of it, after all. Right now, she wants nothing more than to let him keep fucking her throat, eventually coming down it. But she can’t, that would ruin her plan. She has to stick to this, to keep this going. She has her plan, and it should be foolproof.

Fucking him outdoors like this, in public, she wonders what would happen if someone happened to look into these trees. To see the boy, looking all blissed out with his cock out in the open. Part of her wishes that people  _ could _ see her, in that case. She wants to be caught, she wants to deal with that aftermath. Not in reality, of course, as it might just ruin things with poor Philip, but the idea is hot as hell. 

She wouldn’t want that, if he got caught and things came to an end, how could she keep watching him? Or keep having her own fun with him? She wants Philip to keep this up, eventually, the boy might even get to have himself an orgy. She can picture it, all sorts of ladies, all over him, absolutely obsessed with his cock. She would want to be a part of it, too, of course. She has to be patient, to work slowly but steadily, building his harem up piece by piece. Getting Kyanna involved is important, of course, and that brings her back to the task at hand.

She almost gets ahead of herself, getting too lost in her fantasies. By the time she catches herself, Philip is nearly there. She has to pull back, leaving Philip gasping, crying out in surprise.

“It’s okay, this is important,” Kyu says, shifting. She presses in close, now down to just her panties once more. Of course, they’re not her panties. There’s a big reason they don’t vanish with the rest of her clothes. They’re Kyanna’s panties, and now she’s pulling them down with one hand, guiding Philip’s cock in between them and her body. She reaches down with her other hand, jacking him off, pumping up and down his length.

“These are Kyanna’s panties,” she tells Philip, and he gasps. Somehow, that only adds to his pleasure, just as Kyu planned. “Go on, fill ‘em up with your come!”

Sure enough, he does. He doesn’t need much, with the bombshell that these are Kyanna’s panties. Kyu laughs as he comes, the warmth of his seed soaking into the panties already. Once he’s done, she releases them, shuddering from the wet warmth that presses against her. 

“Those are… really her panties?” Philip asks, and Kyu nods.

“Mhm, all part of my plan. I’m going to leave them somewhere where she’s sure to find them, think of it as hide and seek, but instead of finding her son, she’s going to find out he’s a little perv who came in her panties,” Kyu says, and Philip is both shocked and intrigued.

“But then ho-” he starts, but Kyanna calls out.

“Philip? Are you over here?” she asks, cutting the conversation short. He may not have his answer, but he has to straighten up quickly, hiding his cock and looking innocent. “Finally, found you!”

Kyu remains tight-lipped for the rest of the way back, and Philip can’t help but worry. So far, Kyu has been right about just about everything, but what if she’s wrong and this doesn’t work? It’s a bit too late for that now, anyway. She’s already dead set on this, and he’s supplied her with everything she needs. All he can do now is wait, and see what happens.


	5. Chapter 5

Now that she’s back home, a lot of things are returning to normal for Kyanna. The same could be said for Philip, though it’s only been a day or so at this point. He does miss the constant attention from Tiffany and from Jessie, but whenever she’s got him alone, Kyu is doing her best to make up for that. Philip has no idea of the plans she’s made, or the efforts she’s going to to continue his escapades.

Right now, Kyanna is trying to catch up on her laundry. Philip has his clothes from staying over at Tiffany’s, and Kyanna has the clothes she brought with her, so there’s a lot to be done. Strangely enough, as she’s working her way through Philip’s laundry, she finds her own panties mixed in with his clothes. She’s stunned, for a moment assuming she must have gotten them mixed in somehow. But, when she picks them out to sort them back in with her own clothes, she notices something. There’s a stain on them, a slightly darker splotch, which she is able to identify as dried come. She gasps, as soon as she realizes, completely stunned by the presence of something like that on her panties.

It’s been a while since she’s been with anyone, unfortunately, far too busy with Philip to really try and go out with anyone. So how could this have happened? As much as she doesn’t want to admit it, there’s really only one possibility. The only man in her house is her own son, so he must have taken her panties, and came inside of them. It’s hard to believe, especially given how young he is, and Kyanna’s desire to see him as her little boy for as long as she can, but what other explanation is there?

Anything else is frankly terrifying. If someone had broken into her apartment and done that, leaving the evidence in her son’s laundry? She’d have to move, at the very least. No, that would be ridiculous and impossible. Philip is the only real explanation, and as she does her best to accept that, her mind wanders. She didn’t think her son would start on that sort of thing so young, but what else can she assume? If he has it so bad that he has to steal his own mother’s panties, there must be something going on. She carries on with her laundry, but try as she might, she can’t get that discovery out of her mind.

~X~

Even later that day, she still finds her mind wandering, thinking about what Philip has done. She watches him playing, thinking of how innocent he seems, and shakes her head. How can he be the one who did that? It doesn’t add up, nothing about it makes sense, but it’s the only explanation. She keeps thinking about it, and thinking about it, until something within her begins to shift. She wonders why she can’t take her mind off of it, but then, she’s wondering what it would feel like to help him out with his problem.

She’s his mother, after all, and if he’s got an issue so bad that he would resort to stealing her panties and using them to get off, he must need some help. She does her best to force that thought from her mind, as soon as it comes to her. She can’t think something like that, this is completely wrong. She got into this way too young, and doesn’t really have much help when it comes to raising Philip, but she knows that’s not a path she can pursue. Absolutely not! And yet, she can’t stop imagining his cute face, crying out for his mommy as he comes in her panties.

Kyanna begins to blush, feeling herself heat up and flush as she watches her son. It’s all too much, and she finally manages to get a handle on herself before Philip notices something is up. It’s getting close to dinner time, so she gets up, ready to cook for the two of them and take her mind off all of this. She is being ridiculous, and she knows it, so she just has to distract herself.

This plan of hers works well enough for the rest of the night. She fixes up dinner, plays with Philip, and through all of this she manages to keep her building desire pushed to the very back of her mind. She convinces herself she’s forgotten it all, even as it still lurks within her, waiting for its chance to rear its head once more.

Little does Kyanna know, Philip has some help. Some help dead set on breaking down her resolve, on getting her to fuck her son. Kyu has her plan, and has already set it in motion. As Kyanna finally gets Philip to bed, then goes to bed herself, Kyu can get started.

~X~

There’s part of Kyu that is conflicted in all of this. Of course, she’s going a bit beyond her usual duty as a love fairy. She’s only supposed to teach, to guide, not to get directly involved like this. But she’s grown really fond of Philip, and wants to see him succeed. She tries to think of this as something of a handicap. Philip is young, after all, and this is his own mom! It’s not Kyu’s fault she’s so young and smoking hot, how is she supposed to go without letting Philip break off a piece of that?

Perhaps it’s partially seeing the way that Tiffany and Jessie treated the boy, and how much he loved the mommy kink they played out with him. Kyu wants to see how much he likes that in reality, so she begins to go beyond her usual duties. She slips into Kyanna’s room as she sleeps, not at all difficult given her powers, and begins the lengthy process of tuning in to her dreams. Fairies like Kyu have all sorts of powers, and tapping into someone’s mind really isn’t that hard.   
They have to be asleep, of course, or it doesn’t work, but now that she’s in, she can see Kyanna’s dreams. See them, and manipulate them. Right now, they’re pretty normal. The kind she probably wouldn’t even remember when she wakes up. But how boring is that? Kyu can’t just let this opportunity go to waste! She begins shifting things, twisting them and changing them.

Kyanna’s dream so far was simply a fun day, with her and Philip hanging out and enjoying their time together. But, Kyu is able to twist that pretty easily. Kyanna is laying back in her bed, with Philip beside her. He’s down, near her legs, reaching between them. Kyanna gasps, realizing she is completely naked in bed with her own son.

“W-what?” she cries out, but Philip simply smiles at her. With his small hands, he begins touching her, slowly working his fingers up and down the length of her cunt. He’s far too good at this, and Kyanna is left wondering when her precious baby boy could have learned this. What was once an innocent dream has become erotic, far quicker than Kyanna ever could have assumed. With Kyu holding the reins, guiding the dream, Kyanna is helpless. She is along for this ride, no matter where it takes her.

Kyu watches Kyanna as she sleeps, the mother shifting, tossing and turning in her bed. As she sleeps, she pushes a hand down between her legs, touching herself subconsciously. Kyu could cheer, watching the masturbate along with the dream she’s supplying her. It’s all too much, already working so well. Kyanna’s arousal builds in reality, as much as it does within her dream. She is getting off on the idea of her son touching her like this, treating her the way she would like to be treated.

It’s so hard to find someone like this, someone willing to take the time to make sure their partner feels good before focusing on their own pleasure. Most people only care about themselves, and that’s exactly how Kyanna ended up in this mess in the first place. If she had a better man in the past, perhaps Philip would have a father in the picture. Perhaps she wouldn’t be raising him all alone, but so far, if he’s anything like this dream version, she’s done a hell of a job.

As she thinks, the undercurrent of thought running beneath her dreams, Kyu can see it all. She’s marvelling at how quickly Kyanna is thinking of her son in a new light, especially as she begins to wonder what it might be like to have him step into that role in her life. She keeps thinking of how much better it would be to have a man around. How she’s always thought that since her ex left her. But why couldn’t that be Philip? Her own son, that she raised to be a gentleman? The more she thinks about it, the more she keeps coming back to it. By now, the dream has shifted along with her thoughts. By now, Philip has moved on. He’s mounting her, thrusting into her, fucking her as she lays back and takes it. She reaches down, stroking his hair, murmuring to her son and telling him what a good boy he is. She is loving every second of it, as if affirming the thoughts that run beneath her dreams.

She wants this. Kyu can only chuckle, finding that her efforts aren’t even that necessary. She gives Kyanna a couple days, tops, before she breaks. At least, at this rate. Kyu is surprised at how easy this was, surprised that Kyanna can be convinced so easily that her son is the right man for her. She doesn’t even know the half of it, doesn’t know that her little man has been sleeping around with Tiffany and with Jessie both. Hell, if Kyu has her way, he’s going to be claiming the whole island as his conquests. She is his coach, after all, and that means he’s only going to get better. This might just be the ultimate challenge, wooing his own mother, taking her to bed, so he does need a bit of extra help.

In no time at all, Kyanna is at the very edge, crying out for her son. As she comes in her dream, she comes in reality as well. Kyu listens to her moans, desperate and frantic, before they shift to cries of her son’s name. She’s lucky Philip is a heavy sleeper, especially after Kyu took some time to wear him out before coming up here. If she weren’t careful, he’d wake up to his own mother crying out for him. That wouldn’t be all bad, of course, but Kyu wants to take her time with this. To work Kyanna up to this slowly, so slowly.

Once she’s finished, and she withdraws from Kyanna’s dream, Kyanna sits bolt upright. She wakes up, sweaty and twisted up in her blankets, still panting from the force of her climax. She can remember her dream vividly, how much she enjoyed her son’s touch, the way he fucked her, and try as she might, Kyanna can’t force that out of her mind. She knows she enjoyed that. The evidence is plain enough, given how hot she is right now, how soaked her panties are.

She wants to be horrified. She wants to be disgusted with herself, but she can’t. She can only remember the way he treated her, how kind he was to her and how caring he was for every step of that. How good it all felt. It might all be a dream, all be fantasy, but she wishes it wasn’t. That’s the part that scares her the most, she wishes it was all real. That he would really touch her like that, fuck her like that, and help her be less lonely. She knows that’s wrong, but Kyanna can’t help it. No one can control dreams, after all.

~X~

Her dreams carry on like this. Her sleep is rarely restful now. Most nights, Kyanna is jolted awake, head still heavy with thoughts of her son. His come, all over her. His hands, touching her, bringing her to climax. She is obsessed with it, which only makes the days that much harder. It’s difficult to watch him now, to even be around him, without her arousal building. She knows this is horrible of her, but she can’t help it. She’s at her wit’s end, completely unable to handle this. So, she doesn’t. She stops trying to resist. She can’t take this even one second longer, so she gives in.

“Philip, it’s time for your bath!” Kyanna says, finally making her move. Kyu follows along eagerly, floating behind the mother and son pair as Kyanna brings him into the bathroom with her. She helps him strip down, lingering on his body far more than she usually does for this.

“What’s wrong, Mommy?” Philip asks, as his mother gently caresses him. Her touch lingers on his body, even going so far as to stroke along his thigh, making his cock hard.

“Nothing at all, baby,” Kyanna says, smiling down at her son. She can’t believe she’s really going through with this, but as she begins to undress, and Philip understands what is happening, he doesn’t seem put off in the least.

“Don’t worry there, hot shot,” Kyu chimes in, and Philip has gotten so used to her by now that he doesn’t jump at all. There’s no sign he even hears her, but she knows he does. “I helped you out with this one, but don’t expect this level of help any other time, okay? She’s a special case, I really wanted her to get a good man, and who better than the sex champ I’ve been coaching?”

Philip is shocked. Kyu has been working to get Kyanna to be more open to the idea of sleeping with him? He must admit, ever since he stayed with Tiffany and Jessie, ever since Kyu has started coaching him, he’s found it hard not to notice how attractive Kyanna is. As Kyu would put it, she’s a “smoking hot milf, but still young.” Philip has played at incest plenty of times now, he’s almost used to it, acclimated to it. The idea of his mommy actually being his mother doesn’t bother him much at this point, and he is excited that he’ll get to have fun with Kyanna now.

“I’m going to take a bath with you,” Kyanna says, already climbing into the tub. The water is hot, wisps of steam rising off of it, and Kyanna sighs happily as she settles into it. “It’s been a long time since we did that, huh?”

“Yeah! It was always so fun!” Philip agrees, climbing in after her. This is already strange, compared to the other women he’s been with. With them, Philip started out feeling kind of weird. Especially with Jessie, who he hardly knew at the time. He felt like he was playing a part, doing what Kyu wanted him to and told him to, and though he enjoyed it, it was very different from this. With Kyanna, he feels more comfortable. Like he can be her baby boy, while still being the man she wants. At least, he assumes that’s what’s going on here. 

“I’ve been dreaming about you, you know,” Kyanna says, as Philip settles into the water with her. She leans forward, her breasts already pushing against his body. They’re warm, soft, and he can’t believe this is really happening. “We’ve been having so much fun in my dreams, I just couldn’t help but want to make them come true.”

“You’re welcome,” Kyu adds, smiling at Philip. She’s sitting on the counter, watching as Kyanna puts the moves on her own son. Her dream manipulation has worked wonders, pushing Kyanna to this point, and she can’t help feeling a sense of pride at how things are going. 

“I’ve just been so lonely,” Kyanna explains, reaching down and taking her son’s cock in hand. She begins pumping up and down his length, explaining herself to him, almost as if trying to plead her case. “You know, since your dad walked out and all. It’s been just us, and I’ve been trying to make you into a good man, and I just… I think I deserve a good man, right?”

“You deserve the world, mommy,” Philip says, smiling at her. He can’t help moaning at her touch, loving every second of this. It’s been a while since he’s been with anyone but Kyu, and it’s especially strange, given this is his mother. His actual, real mother, and not someone playing a part. He knows something about this should be wrong, but it feels so right.

Kyanna is going through plenty of inner turmoil, to her credit. Try as she might to plead this case, more to herself than anyone else, part of her feels guilty. This is her son’s cock in her hand, after all, as she does her best to pleasure him. She knows this is the last thing a mother should be doing, that if anyone were to know, she’d be in serious trouble, but here she is anyway. As far as she knows, this is the first time her son has done anything like this. She doesn’t know his history, the way the others have paved this path for her. She doesn’t know just how far he’s gone, how little innocence he has left.

“That feels really good, mommy,” Philip says, and Kyanna leans in closer.

“I bet, but this will feel even better,” she says, pushing him against one edge of the tub. She leans in then, working her way down, so that she can press her breasts against his cock. She helps nestle him in between them, then begins working them up and down the length of his cock.

This is far from the first time Philip has felt this sort of thing, at this point. Naturally, it does feel a bit different, given that this is his own mother, not someone playing a part. Both Tiffany and Jessie tried to fill that role, to refer to themselves as his mother, playing at the idea of incest. But here he is, with the real thing, and he must admit there’s a certain magic to it. It should feel wrong, he knows that, but it feels incredible. Kyu seems eager to watch, chiming in from her position on the counter.

“Good work, she’s practically eating out of your hand already! Probably best to keep your previous experience to yourself, for now. Can’t ruin the magic of this, especially since she seems to think this is your first time,” Kyu says, offering her guidance. Philip will have to thank her later, it’s thanks to her hard work and coaching that he is even feeling this absolute bliss. Ever since he learned about sex, he couldn’t help noticing how attractive his mother is. She is always working so hard to stay in shape, to be fit, and it pays off in spades. Kyanna has an incredible body, and with her body now pressed in so close to his, Philip is appreciating that in all new ways.

He can’t help reaching out, running his hands along her toned body, feeling the muscles beneath. Kyanna giggles, watching her son as she grinds her breasts along the length of his cock. They’re so soft, and warm, and Philip is already growing overwhelmed by all of this. He should be able to last longer, considering his experience, but this is beyond anything he was prepared for. He can only take so much, and in no time, he has been pushed past his limit. With a groan, he comes, tensing up beneath his mother. She doesn’t stop, continuing to fuck him with her breasts even as his come spills out, onto her body. By the time she does pull back, she is covered. She could easily use the water of the bath to clean off, but instead, Kyanna uses her fingers, scooping up her son’s seed and then sucking it off of her finger.

“You’ve got more for mommy, don’t you?” she asks, and Philip nods. He has to, there’s no way he can be done this easily. He may not have lasted as long as he wanted, but he bounces back quick. Even more quickly than usual, once his mother leans back in the tub. Some of his come still covers her face, and she reaches down, pressing her hand between her legs. With her legs spread, he has a clear view as she begins touching herself. She reaches up with one hand, cupping her breast, toying with her nipple, while she fingers herself with the other.

“Here, I’ll put on a little show for you, and get you all ready to go again!” Kyanna says, and she begins putting her all into it. The whimpers and moans that escape her are completely genuine, as she is pushed to new levels of arousal. The idea that she is putting on this show for her own son, for the child she is still raising, it only adds to the thrill of it all. She doesn’t know how she fell so far so fast, how she went from looking at her son as nothing more than her precious baby boy, to the man she has been seeking for some time now. She blames the dreams she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about, the dreams she can’t ignore. But, given how much fun this is proving to be, she doesn’t mind.

Before long, Philip grows tired of just watching. He closes the distance between them, leaning in so that he can toy with his mother’s breasts as well. They’re so lovely, so enticing, the boy can’t help himself. He leans in, pressing his lips to her nipple, rolling his tongue over her… Kyanna is surprised by how good he is, but doesn;t think too much about it. She’s too far gone, either way. Her efforts to put on a good show for her son have quickly been replaced by her mounting pleasure.

Now, her goal is to get off, and with her son’s help, that proves easier than expected. He reaches down with his other hand, as he holds himself steady. He replaces her hand, touching her instead, pressing his fingers inside of her just like in her dreams. Reality, surprisingly, feels even better.

“Oh, that’s my good boy, keep this up! Mommy is already getting close!” Kyanna cries out, hardly able to believe the words coming from her mouth. She means every one of them, of course, but they’re still stunning. She doesn’t know what happened, why this feels so good, but she can’t imagine stopping now. 

He doesn’t stop either, Philip simply continues pleasuring her, driving her mad. By the time she is crying out his name, coming from her son’s efforts, she feels his cock pressing in against her once more. She helps him up, standing in the warm water of the tub, while she gets down on all fours.

“Such a good boy, you deserve a reward!” Kyanna says, as if this hasn’t all been a reward for Philip. He is hardly able to believe how quickly things are moving, or how much he is loving this. Kyu seems just as happy, watching eagerly as mother and son make love. With Kyanna on her hands and knees, it’s easy for her to lean in, to press her lips to her son’s cock.

He is nice and hard, and knowing that it is all because of her thrills her more than she could have ever expected. She can’t believe how terrible she’s being, what an awful mother people would say she is, but she is having more fun than she ever has. Though she only just reached her peak, her arousal is already building up once more, as she begins sucking her son off.

She takes him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down his length, watching him as she does. He seems so composed, shocking, considering the situation, but shes glad he seems to enjoy this just as much as she does.

Philip is loving every second of it, looking down at his mother as she sucks him off. Kyanna is skilled, that’s for sure. She might be a bit rusty, but it doesn’t take her long to shake that off. In no time at all, she’s taking him as far as she can manage. Each time she bobs her head down his length, he feels his cock slipping into the tightness of her throat. Kyanna seems relentless, putting her all into this and holding nothing back. She’s far sloppier than Tiffany, Jessie, or even Kyu, and in no time, the spit from her efforts is escaping her, running down her face as she sucks her son off. She’s making a mess, but given that it only falls into the water beneath her, it doesn’t really matter much. Philip has to say, the mess of her face that all of this is making is even more beautiful, and he can’t help staring down at her. Even as he nears his limit once more, Kyanna doesn’t stop. She just keeps sucking him off, using her throat to great effect as bobs up and down his length. She never stops looking at him, making eye contact, and Philip knows he can’t withstand this for long.

By the time he’s nearing his limit, Kyanna pulls back, just enough to take his load on her tongue. She tastes him, before pushing down once more, even as he is still coming. He comes more than she expects, some of his come pushing back out of her, running down her face as she takes the rest of his load down her throat, straight into her stomach. When she pulls back, wiping the mess he’s made off of her face, Kyanna is smiling.

“Let’s finish up here, huh?” she says, deciding to finish up their bath together. The bath was always secondary, she just wanted to get Philip alone with her, and naked, before going through with this. Now, she does work to get both of them clean, before finally pulling the plug and drying them off. She doesn’t bother getting dressed, however, as the two of them walk out.

She’s not done with him, even if they are done in the tub. Philip is a bit surprised, when she leads him out of the bathroom fully naked. He doesn’t realize it yet, but that’s already her plan for the foreseeable future. If she’s fucking her son, she might as well be naked whenever she’s around him, right? 

When they make their way back out into the living room, Kyanna leads Philip to the couch. He can tell she’s still got plenty more in mind for him, and as he jumps up onto the couch, she follows after him. She climbs onto his lap, taking her seat there, and reaching down to stroke him off once more. It doesn’t take long to get him hard, not with her looking down at him, chest in his face. He loves this, can’t believe that he has lived his life thus far without this sort of thing. 

Even his own mother is incredibly attractive, and he just can’t seem to get enough. He’s already hard once more, and as Kyanna looks down at him, she thinks one last time if she should really go through with this. If she should fuck her son right here and now, making her boy a man. She wants to. She wants so badly to make him the man she's always wanted, always needed. Kyanna knows he can be that for her, if she only takes the time to make it happen. So, without waiting a second longer, she sinks down onto him.

She cries out as her son’s cock fills her, so far gone at this point that it’s the best thing she’s ever felt. She loves this, loves him, and can’t get enough. She can’t stop, can’t slow herself down. She’s already bouncing on him, riding him frantically, desperately.

“I love you,” she cries out, “You’re mommy’s man now, right? My big man, who’s going to take care of me?”

“Of course, mommy!” Philip cries out in answer. He would be whatever she wants from him, if it means this is going to keep happening. He’s not felt anything this amazing yet, not with how passionate Kyanna is. She wants this more than anyone else has, and he can tell. He’s so lost in her, in the pleasure she is giving him, that Philip can’t stand a second longer. He is hers, completely and totally, and he is resigned to that fate now. Kyu watches, amused. She can tell Kyanna is really into this, into the idea of making her son the perfect man, and honestly, their goals kind of line up.

Kyu’s not done here yet, not by a long shot. She’s watching as they fuck, even as Kyanna bounces down on Philip one last time, lost in the thrill of climax. Philip is not far behind her, crying out as he comes inside of his mother. It’s not long before they’re at it again, in a new position. As Kyu watches, she is thinking, Planning her next step, and biding her time.

She watches even as they have breakfast together, getting a late start after all that’s happened. Even as they eat, Kyanna jacks her son off under the table. She finishes first, while he is still eating, and kneels down beneath the table, sucking him off while he eats the rest of his breakfast. As soon as he’s done, she clears the table and hops up onto it. She pulls her son up after her, and lets him fuck her right there on the kitchen table. It’s only a precursor to the day that is coming, with Kyanna wanting nothing more than non-stop sex with her son. It’s a path that, now that she’s started down, she can’t seem to turn herself from. 

By the time Kyanna finally takes Philip to bed with her, it’s been hours. They’ve been fucking almost non-stop, only pausing to rest occasionally. At times, Kyanna even pulls up different pornos, furthering her son’s lessons though she has no idea she is. She wants to show him more, more things they can do together, and the porn only helps to get Philip back in the mood that much quicker. Kyu is impressed, honestly. This is the longest time Philip’s managed to last, and it’s all thanks to his mother’s insane libido.

She must have been pent up, and pretty badly too, but this is just the best thing she’s ever seen. It’s late by the time they finally fall asleep, with Kyanna covered in her son’s come, holding him tightly. Kyu can finally make her move then, deciding to step in and use her powers once more.

She’s not really shocked to find Kyanna already dreaming of her son, hardly satisfied despite the marathon of fucking they just went through. It’s impressive, and Kyu has to say she respects Kyanna for that. Still, the dream isn’t quite enough. They’re just fucking, but Kyu can fix that. She shifts things, working to change the dream through her powers once more.

By the time she’s done, Philip is all dressed up, and Kyanna is in a wedding dress. She’s crying, tears of joy, as she’s married to her son. It’s unrealistic, of course, but that doesn’t change a thing. Kyu wants to plant these ideas deep in Kyanna’s mind, to make her really fall for her son, giving him less opposition in the future for what comes next. Of course, it’s no time at all before Kyanna’s lust takes over, and she’s bent over in her wedding dress, with it hiked up, her son pounding into her. Kyu lets the dream play out from there, Kyanna enjoying the concept enough that she comes, moaning softly in her sleep.

Then, as that dream fades, Kyu replaces it with another. This time, Kyanna is in the middle of a bed. A large bed, with Philip on top of her. He is pounding into her once more, fucking his own mother, while Tiffany is beside him, gently stroking his hair. Jessie is on the other side, grinding touching herself as she watches them fuck.

“It’ll be my turn soon, right?” she asks, winking at Philip. That’s not the extent of the girls in the bed, either. There are so many others, many Kyanna has seen around town. In fact, it’s nearly everyone Kyanna knows, all right there, waiting for their turn with her son, pleasuring each other or themselves as they wait.

It’s an orgy, with Philip at the center, and a voice rings out over all of it. It’s Kyu, of course, though Kyanna has no way of knowing that.

“Your son is on his way to being a sex champ, and little Philip really could make it all the way,” Kyu explains, as Kyanna is losing herself to the pleasure offered by the dream. She’s too far gone to question what the voice tells her, deciding to just go along with it. It’s her dream after all, so the thoughts must be coming from her, right?

“Wouldn’t this be a good future for him? And for you too? The perfect little man deserves to be shared, after all!” Kyu says, and with that, she retreats.

She hopes it takes, that the ideas she’s planted take root within Kyanna. As she sits back to rest, exhausted from watching them for so long, she hears Kyanna moaning, whimpering in her sleep, Philip’s name escaping her. She can only hope it worked, but only time will tell.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyu has been working her magic subtly, working to convince Kyanna dream by dream, and it seems to finally be working. Kyanna seems a bit distressed, wondering why the desire to actually choose her son as the man she wants to be with is so incredibly powerful, what it is that is twisting her to think this way, but the more she thinks about it, the more time she spends with her perfect little man, the deeper she falls into this delusion. She decides that it’s time she talks to Philip, to see what he thinks about all of this. About the dreams she’s been having, about her desire to be with him, about everything.

But just as she sets out to speak to him, Kyanna is shocked to find someone in her room with her. It was just as she was heading for the door, that the girl appeared before her. It’s the first time she’s really seen Kyu, at least in reality, but it is shocking to have her appear in her room here in the waking world either way.

“Don’t go talk to him yet, I think we’ve gotta have a little talk ourselves, first,” Kyu says, crossing her arms.

“I’m not really sure how you got in here, or who you are, but… what are you talking about?” Kyanna asks, confused by all of this. She feels as if she’s seen this girl before, but can’t quite place her. It’s weird enough that some stranger would just show up in her room like this, but given the vaguely mystical vibe coming off of her, Kyanna doesn’t think she’s normal.

“Look, I think we’re a bit beyond all that,” Kyu says shrugging. “I’m a love fairy, first of all, and I just want to say that your little Philip has been an excellent target for my coaching. I’m working to make your son a sex champ, and honestly, he’s turned out to be quite a stud even at his age!”

“Excuse you? What do you mean by any of this!?” Kyanna asks, getting more worked up by the second.

“Hey, hey, calm down, okay? Look, I know you’ve fucked him, so you can’t lie to me and say he’s not a monster in bed. I mean, we’ve both been on the receiving end of that, right?” Kyu says, grinning at Kyanna. The look of shock on her face is priceless, but Kyu knows she needs to be a bit more delicate here. “You can ask Tiffany and Jessie, too, by the way. That’s exactly why those two were fawning over him, they were the first ones to test him out, while you were off on your little vacation.”

“I’m sorry, what? You mean… Tiffany and Jessie both fucked him, too?” Kyanna asks, completely stunned by this development. 

“Yeah, haven’t you paid attention in your dreams at all? Look, Philip is a little stud, he’s already been doing such a good job, and I just really want to see him spread his wings and soar even higher. Is that so bad? Don’t you want your son to be successful?” Kyu asks, and Kyanna shakes her head. 

“I just… I don’t know about all of this, I think it’s a bit strange that you’ve been practically whoring out my son,” Kyanna says, still trying to wrap her head around all of this. 

“Look, that’s basically just my job, so I’m not going to explain myself. Besides, shouldn't you be thanking me? That’s the best cock you’ve had in a while, right?” Kyu says, and Kyanna has to admit he's right. She was about to go and speak to Philip, to ask him if he wanted to be his mommy’s little man forever… so who is she to judge this ‘love fairy’ whatever the hell that actually is.

“I guess when you put it that way, yeah, I do sort of owe you,” Kyanna says, shaking her head at how bizarre this conversation is already. “I don’t… I don’t really know what is going on here, but it seems like what’s done is done, so… I guess no hard feelings?”

  
“There we go, was that so hard?” Kyu says, laughing to herself.

“No, really, I do want to thank you. It’s still kind of hard to admit it, but Philip has been the best man I’ve had in a while. Can’t believe I’m saying that about my own son, but there it is. So uh… I’d like to do something to thank you. I’ve been thinking a lot about an orgy with Philip, kind of a weird dream I’ve been having, but I’d kind of like to make it come true so… you could be part of that if you wanted?”

“Oh, yeah? I’d love that, being able to go all out like that. It’s been  _ quite _ a while since I did much more than just watch, and take Philip out for a test drive of my own, of course,” Kyu says, and Kyanna seems a bit relieved that she agreed to this. Kyanna doesn’t seem to question her dreams too much, even after Kyu all but taunted her about them, and it’s nice to see how well that sort of suggestion is working on her. 

“Okay, well, in that case I’ll uh… I’ll call up Tiffany… and ask if she wants to come fuck my son with me? That sounds way weirder when I say it out loud,” Kyanna says, trailing off as she realizes just how bizarre her life has become. How did she sink this far? To invite her best friend, who already fucked her son, by the way, to come over and do it again? And to bring  _ her _ mom? It all seems so weird, honestly kind of fucked up, but so, so fun. 

“Oh, trust me, I bet she is  _ aching _ for another chance with little Philip. I know I am, he really is making quite the name for himself already. I think he is well on the way to having his own little harem, and now that you’re on board, it’ll be so much easier,” Kyu says, and she is so very excited for that. With Kyanna helping her, and supporting her son in this, it will be way, way easier to make him a sex champ. If she doesn’t have to worry about keeping all of this a secret from Kyanna, that gives her way more freedom. She worried, at first, that Kyanna might get too hooked on her precious little son. If that happened, Kyu might have been out of luck.

A mother can be incredibly protective, and a mother who starts fucking her son? Well, that could be even worse. But the more she talks to Kyanna, the more willing she seems to be to go along with all of this. It doesn’t take much convincing at all, likely thanks to all of the dream manipulation Kyu has been putting her through. Maybe that’s a cheap trick, but it works, so who cares. Kyu has her powers, and this is  _ exactly  _ what they’re meant for, so who can judge her for using them? 

“Well, alright, I guess I should give her a call,” Kyanna says, finally going along with this crazy plan of Kyu’s. Kyu knows that this push would be just enough to shake off the last of Kyanna’s lingering apprehensions. If she were to watch a close friend, her friend’s mother, and some random fairy she just met all going to town on her son, while she was involved too? Well, who could try and back out then? She’d be forced to accept that every bit of this is really happening, that she is attracted to her son and that he’s already been sleeping around without her knowing.

WIth that in mind, there’s no way she could continue trying to hold him back. Kyu watches eagerly as Kyanna picks up her phone, finding Tiffany’s name and starting the call with her.

“Hey,” Tiffany says, as soon as she picks up the phone, “Did you need me to watch Philip again? My schedule is pretty open!” 

Kyanna can’t help thinking that greeting is a bit strange. Sure, she relies on Tiffany for help with Philip from time to time, but it’s rare that Tiffany jumps right to that conclusion. Could this fairy be telling the truth? Is Tiffany really that eager to get Philip alone to herself again? She can’t say that she blames her, after the time the two of them have had fucking so far. Philip is surprisingly good in bed for his age, and honestly just good in general, so Kyanna could understand Tiffany being so eager.

“Uh, well, no. Not really,” Kyanna says, still trying to take all of this in.

“Oh, just calling to check in then? Okay!” Tiffany says, and Kyanna can tell she’s trying to mask her disappointment. It’s pretty obvious, however, and Kyanna can’t really process that evidence. At the very least, it will make what comes next a little bit easier. 

“I wanted to ask you something,” Kyanna says, and Kyu can’t wait for this next part. It seems like Kyanna is going to just charge right in on this, bordering on confronting Tiffany about this whole thing. She can’t wait to hear what Tiffany does on the receiving end of that. “Did you and Philip do anything… ahh, well, I don’t really know how to ask this, honestly!”

“Anything.. What? You mean while I was watching him? We didn’t do anything strange, I promise! We were just hanging out, you know, having fun together!” Tiffany says, trying her hardest to keep up a decent act under this pressure. Kyu can practically hear the sweat pouring off of her, and she doesn't blame her. If this call was a normal one, and Kyanna was actually accusing her of sleeping with her son, this could be a huge problem for her. Not only for her, but for her mother too. The both of them would be in major trouble, and that is not something Tiffany wants to deal with. 

“Look, don’t try and avoid the subject, Tiffany,” Kyanna says, and there’s a brief moment of silence. She pauses, trying to collect her thoughts, to think of how to progress this, but Kyu is sure TIffany is freaking out. “I know you slept with Philip, and… at this point, I have to admit, I did, too.”

“Y-you did?” Tiffany asks, completely stunned. “I uh… I wouldn’t have expected that.”

“Yeah, me neither, but what can you do? It gets so lonely, you know, and he was so good, I just… I don’t really know what to do,” Kyanna says, letting it all spill out.

“Well, I can’t say I blame you, it’s a lot to take in at first. I didn’t know what I would do after the first time, then it happened again, and again, and then my mom got involved, and it still doesn’t feel real. But at the same time, I really miss the little guy,” TIffany says, and kyanna can practically hear the wistful smile, even over the phone. “That’s why I was so eager to get to watch him again, full disclosure.”

“I thought that might be it,” Kyanna says, shaking her head. So, the fairy was telling the truth. Her son really has been sleeping around with her friend, and her friend’s mom. It seems like too much, but she can’t really deny it any further. So, why not keep this going? Why not trust the fairy, if she was telling the truth anyway? “So, how would you like to spend some time with him now?”

“What? What do you mean?” Tiffany asks, confused.

“Well, there’s no reason we can’t all share him, right? I mean, hell, he’s turning into a fine young man , with our help, so shouldn’t we all benefit from that?” Kyanna says, hardly able to believe the words coming out of her mouth. She is really going along with this, huh?

“R-really? I mean, yeah, I’d love to! I can call my mom, too, if you want to invite Jessie,” Tiffany says, and Kyanna doesn’t waste much time thinking about that.

“Yeah, of course, she can come too,” Kyanna says. Why not, at this point? If they’re all complicit, if they’re all going through with this, they might as well have fun with it, right? Philip is damn good in bed, and it’s only fair that the three of them share him. “So, tonight?”

“Yeah, of course, I’ve been needing something like this!” Tiffany says, already so eager to get this started. The two don’t talk much, both seeming to realize it might be a bit awkward to try and make small talk after planning an orgy involving Kyanna’s son. Kyanna hangs up, after nailing down a precise time, leaving Tiffany to break the news to her mom. Then, she goes to tell Philip what’s happening.

~X~

“So, have you been missing TIffany, and Jessie?” Kyanna asks, as she makes her way into Philip’s room. She does her best to act the same way towards her son, despite how different their dynamic is already. He is still her son, after all, and she still has to care for him even if she is relying on him for sex now. For a moment, Philip looks a bit shocked. As if he doesn’t really know what to say, but Kyu is suddenly there as well. She had vanished at some point during Kyanna’s talk with Tiffany, once everything was decided, heading off to celebrate a job well done in private.

“Don’t worry, little dude, I told your mom everything,” Kyu says, and Philip seems to relax on hearing that.

“Yes, mommy, I missed them,” he says, not aware that Kyu has now shown herself to Kyanna. 

“Oh, so this fairy here, you really do know her?” Kyanna asks, and Philip once again looks shocked. He looks between Kyu and Kyanna, thinking that Kyu told him no one could see her unless she wanted them to.

“I did say everything, you know,” Kyu says, waving her hand. “It’s fine, it’s fine.”

“Yeah, she’s been helping me out a lot!” Philip says, and Kyanna can’t help smiling at how earnest he is about all of this. She knows she should be a bit more put out that Kyu has turned her son into a ‘sex champ’ as she is so prone to putting it, that she’s been coaching him through all of this, but she is far too gone to be taking that stance now.

“Well, I’m glad, and I have a surprise for you!” Kyanna says, and Philip looks up at her, so very excited already. “They’re both coming over tonight, because of how much they missed you! They wanted to see you again, so we’re all going to have fun with you tonight!”

“Oh, wow, really?” Philip asks, and Kyu chimes in as well.   
“Yeah, little dude, you’re welcome. You’re going to have yourself an orgy!” Kyu says, and Philip’s excitement only grows. He’s really come to love this sort of treatment, to getting to have fun with such lovely ladies, and the idea of having all four of them fawning over him? It seems too good to be true, but he knows neither Kyu nor Kyanna would just make this up. He can’t wait for tonight, and luckily, he doesn’t have that much longer to wait.

~X~

“Alright, Philip, are you ready?” Kyanna asks, waiting just outside the door. It hasn’t been long since Tiffany and Jessie arrived, and she has moved Philip into her room to take advantage of the bigger bed there. He is waiting for them perched on her bed like the focus of the orgy that he is about to be. He is the one they’re all here for, after all.

“Yes!” he calls out, and Kyanna opens the door, allowing everyone to enter in. Tiffany and Jessie were about as shocked by Kyu as Kyanna was, but the two of them accepted her pretty easily considering it would lead to more time with Philip. The boy looks to be in heaven, as his mother enters the room with the other women that have led to his sexual awakening. They all do their best to entice him with every movement, showing off their bodies and trying to catch his eye.

He can’t help shifting focus between the lot of them, with Kyanna using her muscles physique to show off, Tiffany flaunting her legs, Jessie squeezing her breasts together to accentuate them, and Kyu doing whatever she can to showboat. It’s an enticing display, with every sight a delight to the boy. The mere thought of what was coming is enough to have him hard, but this makes him unbearably horny.

“We’re all here for you, you little sex champ!” Kyu says, moving in on her prized pupil. She really is so proud of him, and she’s glad that she can be here to share in this delight with the others. They haven’t really done much to plan this out, instead deciding to just wing it and see what happens. The four of them do seem to think it best to start things out easy, and as they strip, Jessie is the first to be completely naked.

She does have more experience than the others, after all. She is the first to approach Philip, to climb into bed with him, and her voice is low and seductive as she greets him.

“Did you miss your mommy, Philip?” she asks, and Kyanna can’t help protesting that. 

“Hey, I’m his actual mom here!” she says, and Jessie has to backtrack a bit.

“Fine, fine, if that’s how it’s going to be… I guess you can think of me as your aunt, or something. Did you miss your auntie?” Jessie asks, still playing up the incest angle. “Is that better?”

That last question is directed at Kyanna, who can only shrug in response. Jessie is a lot to take in, but at least she’s not trying to steal Kyanna’s role in all of this now. If she only knew that Tiffany was the one playing the mommy role before Jessie, who knows what she would say to her friend. Of course, Tiffany isn’t about to break that news to Kyanna. Better to just let things play out as usual, she can still slide into her big sister role that she so loves with Philip, leaving the battle for the position of mommy to those two.

It doesn’t matter for long, either way. Once Jessie is in position, leaning in to press her breasts against Philip’s cock, slowly working them up and down his length as she works to squeeze him between them, the action has started and no one seems to be worried about what role they’re trying to play. Seeing Jessie kick things off, Kyanna wants to move in as well. She works her top off, coming in from the other side, and Philip soon finds his cock pressed in between two sets of breasts. They work in tandem, slowly moving up and down his length, the soft flesh of their breasts enveloping him in their enticing warmth. Philip can only cry out in delight, losing himself in the feeling of their bodies.    
Tiffany isn’t one to be left out, however. She closes in on Philip as well, though it is far too crowded for her to join in on the action. Instead, she opts for his face, leaning in to press her lips against his. Philip reaches up, taking hold of one of her breasts, toying with her as she kisses him. Tiffany can’t help moaning into the kiss, as he slowly finds her nipple, taking it between two fingers. He gently rolls them over her, causing her to whimper for him, to cry out. She may be muffled by his mouth, but her mother hears her plain as day.

“You must have been really eager to spend some time with Philip again, hm?” Jessie asks, and Tiffany feels her face flush. She decides not to answer, to simply focus on the task at hand. But the way she pushes a hand down, between her legs, eager to begin dealing with the growing pleasure she feels, is answer enough. Jessie only giggles, watching her daughter touch herself as she makes out with the boy they’re all trying to share.

Kyu finds it too difficult to be  _ too _ involved with Philip himself, he’s only got so much body to go around, after all, but she moves in behind Kyanna anyway. As the mother fucks her son with her breasts, Kyu is going to have some fun with her. She slips her hand down, between Kyanna’s legs, sliding inside of her with ease. Kyanna is already wet from this, from the idea of sharing her son with these women he has already been fucking, so it’s easy for her to slip a finger inside of Kyanna. Kyu watches, slowly working her finger in and out of Kyanna’s wet cunt, presiding over everything. She can’t help admiring her handiwork, and how far it has brought young Philip. He’s really been doing an excellent job lately, and she has to appreciate getting to be involved like this.

Soon, the room is filled with the sound of their orgy. Each of them find it difficult to keep quiet, to keep their obvious pleasure out of their voices, even as they begin to grow eager to shift positions. It isn’t until Philip reaches his first climax, finding it too hard to hold on under all of the stimulation he is receiving, that they pull back from him. As he comes, his seed spills out between Kyanna and Jessie’s breasts, covering both of them.

He leans back, then, sighing contentedly, as Tiffany pulls back, wiping her mouth. She’s still so close, but wasn’t quite able to reach her peak from that alone. Of course, Kyu has an idea the two of them can share. If Jessie and Kyanna will back off for a second, and give them a turn, it should work just fine. That’s no trouble for Kyanna, who shifts away quite easily, leaning in to kiss Philip as she rubs his come over her breasts. She’s come to love the feeling of her son’s seed on her body, and this is not even the start of enough for her. She can’t wait to have more of him, to feel him and touch him and fuck him, but she knows she needs to be more patient and take her time.

Jessie cedes her position as well, and it doesn’t take long for Kyu to take over. She lines herself up with Philip’s cock from the side, pressing him in between her legs, but letting his still hard cock rub against her cunt instead of taking him inside.

“Tiffany, come help me, would you?” she asks, and Tiffany nods, already knowing exactly what Kyu has in mind. She takes the other side, shifting into the same position, pressing her pussy against Philip’s cock, and against Kyu. Once they’re in position, the two of them begin to work their bodies against each other. Each grind their hips in, towards Philip’s cock and each other, watching as the boy dissolves beneath this new sensation. Jessie and Kyanna’s breasts felt incredible, but this is its own sort of delight. Philip is in heaven, moving from one sensation to the next in absolute bliss. He can’t get enough of this, enough of his new family, and Kyu is glad to see everything come together so easily like this. 

She’s been working hard with the boy, she assumed he would be one of her greatest challenges yet but this has proven surprisingly easy. Right now, with her and Tiffany grinding against his cock, she can see why. He’s pretty damn good, even if it’s mostly the women taking charge with him, and he’s only going to get better as time goes on. While Tiffany and Kyu grind against his cock, Kyanna has moved on from kissing him. Now, she is pressing her breasts into his face, letting his mouth close over one of her nipples, sucking on her as she touches herself. Jessie is touching herself as well, alternating between focusing on Philip, and on the joy in her daughter’s face. 

The group mostly focuses on Philip, but there’s only so much they can do to him at once. In those cases, those that are left out are eager to help the others, and this goes on for some time. While Tiffany and Kyu grind their cunts against Philip’s cock, pushing him closer and closer to his limit, Kyanna continues letting Philip suck on her nipple, his tongue rolling over her, driving her towards her limit. Jessie shifts to be behind her, touching the mother while her son sucks on her, offering her even more pleasure.

It isn’t long before Philip is at his limit once more, with both Tiffany and Kyu using him to get off. They seek only their own pleasure, though it feels incredible for him as well. In the end, he comes, his seed spilling onto both of them as they finally reach their peak around the same time. The group is left panting, a bit exhausted, and covered in Philip’s come. He’s spent, for now, but they are far from done with him.

They all look at each other for a moment, at the mess they’ve made, and it is Kyanna that breaks the silence that has come across them.

“So… think we should shower off?” she asks, and the others all agree with her. It doesn’t take them long to migrate to the bathroom, finding that the shower is surprisingly able to fit the group of them. Philip doesn’t take up much space, of course, and he is the focus of it all anyway. Once the water is running, and the girls have rinsed off enough of Philip’s come, they turn their attention back to him. The water is just hot enough to make the bathroom a bit steamy, a very comfortable environment, and they simply can’t resist pushing Philip until he is hard once more.   
It doesn’t take much, as they all work on cleaning each other off, exploring each other’s bodies as they do. It’s an enticing sight, one the boy can’t possibly walk away from without growing hard once more.    
As soon as he is ready, Tiffany is the one to drop to her knees. She begins sucking him off, not bothering to pace herself or keep things slow in the least. She is sloppy, messy, working her way down his length as quickly as she can manage. By the time she’s done, and Philip is left gasping out for more, she is covered in her saliva. She would keep going, would push him far enough to make him come, but Jessie has already joined her on her knees. Jessie is pulled back by her mother, who clicks her tongue at her.

“Now, now, you know you have to share,” Jessie teases, before leaning in herself. She takes Philip into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down his length, looking up at him as she does. She’s challenging him, trying to prove that she is better at sucking cock than her daughter, but from his reaction it would be hard to tell. They’re both incredible, far too much for him to handle, so their sloppy contest doesn’t really amount to much. 

Even Jessie isn’t given very long, before Kyu is wanting her turn to show the others how it’s done. She claims her space easily, working her way in between the others to begin sucking Philip off as well. Before long, the crowded shower is home to all of the women on their knees, doing their best to get a chance to suck Philip off for just a bit longer. Kyu hardly gets a chance before Kyanna is staking her claim, and it takes a moment for the four of them to fall into some sort of rhythm. This constant switching off has Philip at his limit in no time, as all four of them clamor for his attention.

They fight to see who is the best, but given how hard they fight for him, it ends up amounting to a fairly shoddy competition. Philip is hardly given enough time for any real comparison, and is far too lost in his arousal either way. By the time he comes, he’s halfway through being switched between Kyu and Kyanna, and his load ends up covering the both of them. Jessie and Tiffany work their way in as well, taking some of his seed on their faces, too, leaving all four of them a sloppy mess despite still standing in the shower. They clean themselves off once more, before finally shutting off the water. 

Philip seems satisfied, but the women are anything but. They don’t want this fun to end, not yet, and while Philip is quickly reaching his limit, nearly exhausted by this constant pleasure, he is eager for more. He wants to keep pushing himself, to pleasure these women that have done so much for him. Kyu may be the one who opened this door to him, but they are the ones who he learned from. He is happy to be a part of this, to get to experience all of this with them.

“How about we go about back, and get some fresh air?” Kyu suggests, and the others seem hesitant for a second. There’s definitely some risk of being caught if they take this outside, but that only adds to the thrill of what they’re doing, doesn’t it? It might not be the safest choice, but they can’t stop thinking about it once it’s been suggested.

“Yeah, why not?” Tiffany says, thinking fondly of the first time she fucked Philip outside. It was a lot of fun, and she wasn’t caught then, so why be scared now?

It doesn't take the group long to make their way outside, to lay down a blanket to make things a bit easier. Once again, Philip is the focus of the group, but Kyanna is the first one to mount him. They’ve all had plenty of fun, playing around with him so far, but it’s time to get to the best part. Kyanna doesn’t waste any time when it comes to sinking down onto her son, letting his cock fill her, crying out softly as she finally feels what she’s wanted this whole time. The others watch, deciding to let this be a slower paced event, each enjoying some time with Philip. 

Kyanna is happy to take the lead, and makes the most of it. She can’t help staring down at Philip as she rides him, watching her son’s cute face shift as he gives in to the pleasure offered by her body. She loves this, she can’t believe how quickly she’s sunk into these depths of depravity, but she loves this. It’s so much fun, more fun than she’s ever had before, especially sharing Philip with his new, extended and bizarre, family. She is aware of the others, aware of Tiffany and Jessie, who have paired off for their own entertainment while they wait their turns, and she’s aware of Kyu who is touching herself, alternating between who she is watching, equally thrilled by the displays of familial bonding on either front.

Tiffany and Jessie are growing closer and closer as time goes on, and now, Jessie lays on her back, while Tiffany climbs on top of her. They are positioned opposite of one another, with Tiffany’s face buried in between Jessie’s legs, and Jessie doing the same to her daughter. They each work to eat each other out, only barely aware of Kyanna as she rides her son.

It’s a good way to pass the time, as both are eager for their own turn, but they don’t want to push too far when everything else has been such a competition so far. Kyanna is happy to take a slower pace, to really think about what she’s doing. She is riding her own son, letting his cock slam into her cunt again and again, and she really wants to take this all the way. To keep riding him, and let him come inside of her. She knows the danger involved there, the chance that her own son might knock her up, but she doesn’t really care. She can’t push the thought from her mind, it excites her far too much. To the backdrop of Kyu, Jessie, and Tiffany moaning, Kyanna picks up her pace. She rides Philip more frantically, more desperately, finding that she wants to feel his seed spilling into her more and more with each passing second.

“Ah, fuck, Philip, I need you to come inside of me,” Kyanna murmurs, looking down at her son. His eyes widen, briefly, but he grins, nodding at her. He isn’t going to let her down, she already knows that. She bounces on him that much quicker, pushing him to his very limit in only a matter of moments. By now, Kyu’s focus is entirely on Kyanna. She can’t believe she is really going through with this, really going to let her son come inside of her, but she is so here for it.

“Oh, man, you going to try and knock your own mom up?” Kyu asks, unable to help herself. “That’s pretty hot, not gonna lie.”

“Please do it,” Kyanna says, her voice nearly cracking from how badly she wants that. She can’t hold herself back any longer, and completely gives in to her desire, fucking Philip far faster than before. He can only take so much, and in a moment, he comes inside of her. The feeling of her son’s seed rushing into her is enough to tip Kyanna over the edge as well.

She can’t take any more, and she tips her head back, crying out in ecstasy as she comes for her son. Kyu seems even more excited now than she was before, as Kyanna gives herself a moment to recover. She slowly lifts up, off of her son, his seed spilling back out of her as she does. She feels so warm, so content, and somehow, not at all guilty for what she’s done. It feels so good, and she lets that comfort her as she moves out of the way, letting Kyu take her turn. 

The love fairy is good to go second, with Tiffany and Jessie still in their own world off to the side, far too busy with each other to be very mad. Kyu is soaking wet by now, either way, so it is easy for her to float on over to Philip, using her powers to make the best of this position. She is able to sink down onto him easily, and rides him with more grace than even Kyanna’s fit body could manage. Flying is such an advantage, and she is eager to get to make the most of it now. As she rides Philip, she thinks of how much Kyanna seemed to enjoy her creampie. She wants that, too, she wants Philip to fill her up just like he filled up his mom. She knows he can’t take much more of this, the boy has some damn good stamina by now, but he’s not some superman. He can only go for so long, and this session of theirs is probably coming to an end sooner rather than later. But she’s not going to be the one going without, hell no.

Not with how much work she’s put into this boy, turning him into the sex champ he is now. No, she is going to get filled up, too. With that determination heavy on her mind, she rides Philip, desperate and frantic. It doesn’t take her long to push him over the edge, as he is still sensitive from Kyanna riding him. Once he is spent, his seed spilling into her, Kyu sinks down onto him one last time, letting it fill her up. She can’t get knocked up, unless she really wanted to or something, but she can’t help imagining that as well. Kyanna sure seemed to get off on that, and that still thrills Kyu.

By now, Tiffany and Jessie have both reached their own limits. They pull apart, seeing that they can finally have a turn with Philip, but they don’t want to push him too hard, either. The boy simply doesn’t have much left in him, so they agree that Tiffany can ride him, while Jessie rides his face. The mother daughter combo soon gets to work, working in tandem to ride Philip, making out as they do. The boy lasts even less time than he did before, before he is at his limit, coming inside of Tiffany. She sinks down onto him one last time, letting his seed spill into her and coming once more from the warmth that floods into her.

“There’s a good girl,” Jessie coos, as she reaches her own climax as well. She can’t get over the idea of her daughter getting knocked up by Philip, a grandchild from little Philip would be wonderful, she imagines. By the time they’re all finished, Philip is exhausted. The boy is hardly clinging to consciousness, so they decide it’s time to pack this all in. They head back inside, cleaning up the mess they’ve made easily, before they decide to discuss what comes next from all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
